The Avengers' Compass Rose
by Caitriona3
Summary: Darcy Lewis was just an intern looking for six science credits. It's amazing how fast things change. This is the story of how her life gets completely reorganized. Set in the same universe as "Widow's Choice".
1. Chapter 1

**Scrapbook Memories**

When asked about it later, Darcy Lewis would always refer to it as the "scrapbook" time. Despite lasting almost a year, she considered it as a single unit of time – a unit made up of snapshots and choices that irrevocably changed her life and its direction. She just did not realize it at the time. Someone asked her if she would change anything. She laughed.

"Nope," she answered. A soft smile lingered on her lips and lightened her eyes. "I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't risk it changing _everything_."

When she looked back, she could honestly say Thor's appearance might have changed her worldview, but his disappearance is what started the change of her life's direction.

They stared at the slowly clearing sky for several long minutes.

"It's gone."

Darcy turned at the soft words. Her boss, Doctor Jane Foster, looked lost. Thor was gone, back to Asgard to deal with his brother and whatever else awaited him. For a brief moment, they had seen a rainbow of lights gleaming high overhead and then it just…shattered. Darcy could not think of any other words for it. She had never seen light break like that – jagged shapes of bleeding colors. Tears pricked at her eyes.

"Gone."

Jane's quiet, broken breath drew Darcy's attention back once more. She turned and started towards the van. She could hear the others following her. As they sat, motionless once more, she looked over at her boss as the astrophysicist flipped through her notebook. "Now what?"

Jane's chin went up and determinate flared in her eyes. "We get him back."

That had been the start alright. The three of them went into overdrive – energy readings, odd light occurrences – anything and everything Jane could lay her hands on or dream up in order to find a way to reconnect with Thor. Then they got the letter from Darcy's school.

Her time on internship was coming to an end. She needed to turn in her paperwork and prepare to graduate. She would no longer have a stipend to live on. It shocked the three of them. They had become so focused on Thor, and completely forgot Darcy's original reason for being there.

Darcy glanced up as the door opened. Dark suit? Check. Stoic expression? Check. Sunglasses at night? Check. She rolled her eyes. "Well, well, look what blew in on the devil's wind." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing out this way, Agent Sneak Thief?"

"Miss Lewis." Agent Sneak Thief, otherwise known as Phil Coulson, gave her a nod. "I am here to discuss security measures with Dr. Foster." He glanced around. "Is she available?"

"That way," Darcy answered, pointing towards the roof. She could not see his eyes behind the shades, but she got the distinct impression he was rolling his eyes. She shrugged. "Her numbers aren't coming out the way she thinks they should. It's been a Mr. Hyde day."

"And Dr. Selvig?"

She grinned. "He's at the bar." He raised his eyebrow and she widened her eyes in response. "What? I told you, it's been a Hyde day. He can get just as lost in the science, but she takes the moodiness to a whole new level of attitude."

"How is her research coming along?"

"Where's my iPod?"

He removed his sunglasses and they stared at each other. He took a deep breath. Darcy felt her lips curve slightly at the edges. "You are very persistent, Miss Lewis."

"Hey, thirty brand new downloads…listened to exactly once!" She pointed at an accusing finger at him. "All of my playlists meticulously gathered and carefully arranged based on need, weather, season, and mood. Not just my moods, mind you; I'm talking about Jane's moods too. Jane asked me to make nice; she didn't tell me I had to be helpful."

One corner of his mouth appeared to quiver. She blinked. His face seemed as still and stoic as ever. She rolled her eyes.

"So, is there anything else you need, Mr. M.I.B.? I'd wait until morning to talk to Jane." She tilted her head in consideration. "Actually, considering her sleep schedule lately, I'd wait until late morning. If you walk through the door before she's had two full cups of coffee, you might face bodily harm."

He frowned. "Has something in particular been happening to set her off?"

"Yeah, kind of," she sighed. "Or rather, it's something on top of everything."

"Such as?"

She shrugged. "Thor's disappeared, and she's trying to recreate an Einstein-Rosen bridge she _knows_ will work despite having no firm sure idea of _how_. Erik is playing devil's advocate, just to keep things realistic he says. To top it all off, my internship is ending in a couple of weeks, and I've got to go home because I won't get the university stipend anymore." Darcy slumped back in her chair. "It's been a pain-in-the-ass week."

He folded his arms across his chest and lowered his chin. After spending several moments in silence, he looked up at her. "SHIELD's agreement with Dr. Foster in regards to her research does include a clause on assisting her with personnel. I believe it was one of the agreements we came to in return for her cooperation in the matter of security and confidentiality."

Darcy felt her jaw drop slightly. "Say what?"

"You'll let me keep her?"

Both of them looked around to find Jane peering in from the roof. She stared down at Coulson, her eyes narrow and filled with suspicion. His mouth gave another tiny twitch. "Dr. Foster."

"Agent Coulson."

Silence fell over the lab for a long moment before Jane huffed. "Are you letting me keep Darcy?"

"Provided Miss Lewis signs a few more non-disclosure forms and both of you are willing to cooperate with our security team, SHIELD will agree to provide a small wage to provide for Miss Lewis' continued employment as your assistant."

"Oh my God," Darcy laughed. "Were you born in a suit?"

He spared her a glance before turning back to Jane. "Will that suit you, doctor?"

Jane climbed down the ladder and leaned against a desk. "So, in return for a security team you were going to set up anyway and forms Darcy would probably have to sign regardless, you're going to pay for my assistant?"

Coulson lifted his hands slightly in acknowledgment of her comments. "You need help, doctor. That has been obvious from the beginning. From the reports we have gathered, you have had…" He paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "You have had _difficulty_ finding and keeping any help at all. Miss Lewis is one of the few who has remained with you for any length of time." He glanced at Darcy once more. "She is already involved and seems eager to remain. She has experience in dealing with your style and methods. It would be a waste of resources to change your personnel." He focused on Jane. "If you are willing, of course?"

"Oh, I think we can work with SHIELD on this." Jane smiled and Coulson's face took on a faint look of concern. Darcy just grinned. "Hey, does this mean I get my iPod back now?"

It took another couple of weeks before she got her iPod back. She also decided she would have to like Phil. He brought back her iPod and then spent two hours playing hangman with her while Jane and Erik argued theoretical physics. The new security team arrived the next day.

The sudden influx of SHIELD personnel might have given a boost to the town's economy, but it sure made life more complicated for Darcy and her scientists. Working in the lab and going out to the desert for readings was never an issue, but getting tailed every single time she went to the bar, the movies, or just making a run to the grocery store? It got real old, real fast, but she coped. Darcy had three older brothers – she could handle a bunch of government agents without losing her cool.

And then Agent Drakard got assigned to her.

Darcy slammed through the doors to the SHIELD mobile headquarters. She pinned a furious gaze on the first person she saw. "Who's in charge?"

"Ah, what?" The agent gave her a confused look.

"Who's in charge?" She threw up her hands. "Who is your boss? Who's the one giving orders around here?" When the guy continued to stare at her, she snapped her fingers in his face. "Hey! Snap to it!" She planted her hands on her hips. "Now, who is in charge?"

"That would be me."

She spun to face the voice. A man stood in the doorway, blue-green eyes intent on her face. Unlike the suits she had been dealing with all week, this guy was dressed in some kind of black, sleeveless ensemble. Although he just made average height, he gave off a sense of restrained power, kind of like a coiled spring waiting to be released. His short-cropped dirty blond hair framed a strong face and jaw while his arms and shoulders were definitely drool-worthy. He was not classically handsome, but his features had a rugged timelessness.

Darcy took in everything in one sweeping look before focusing on his face, her anger surging to the forefront once more. "If one of your agents is pissing me off, where do I lodge the official complaint?"

He stepped back and gestured her into his office with little more than the lift of a brow. She threw herself into a chair as he closed the door. He sat next to her rather than across the desk. Her shoulders relaxed slightly at the courtesy.

He focused on her. "What seems to be the problem, Miss Lewis?"

"Agent Dickhead."

He tilted his chin down slightly, but his eyes never left hers. "You have a complaint against Agent Drakard?"

"Let's see," she drawled sarcastically. "Should I complain about him treating a brilliant astrophysicist like a special needs toddler? Maybe it should be about a lack of respect for said astrophysicist's mentor?" His eyes narrowed and she gave a grim nod. "Oh, I know," she snarled, "how about this one? If he tries to put a hand on my ass one more time, you'll find him unconscious and twitching in the street!"

His eyes, already serious, flickered and settled into glacial. "How long has this been going on?"

"He swears it's an 'accident' each time." Her lips settled in a disgruntled moue.

"How many 'accidents' has he had?"

"Third time's the charm," she quipped. "Once is chance; you might even sell me on twice. I mean, hey, coincidences happen. Three times? That's a frickin' conspiracy."

His lips thinned. "I'll take care of it." She blinked at him, and one side of his mouth twitched down in a frown. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

She gave a small shrug. "I figured you'd do something. I just thought it'd take more to convince you."

"I don't get paid for being unobservant." She must have looked confused because he continued, "I'm an agent for a reason, Miss Lewis. I'm very, very good at seeing what's real versus somebody's act. You're not lying or making trouble. You're legitimately pissed." She laughed and his eyes thawed just a fraction. "I will not have a man like that in my command."

"Cool," she noted with satisfaction. She gave him a long look. "I like you." He blinked and she smirked. "Still, before I tell you to call me Darcy, I'd really like to know one thing."

"What's that?"

"Who the heck are you?" Her smirk softened into a smile as he gave a rough chuckle. She lifted one shoulder. "You know who I am, which I admit is part of your job, but still. Plus you're about to fix my major complaint with SHIELD at the moment. I think I should at least know who you are when I say thanks."

Something indefinable entered his gaze, but it disappeared before she could put a name to it. He held out a hand. "Agent Clint Barton; it's nice to meet you officially, Miss Lewis."

She shook his hand. "Well, Agent Barton, call me Darcy." That vague shadow ghosted through his expression once more before his face settled into stoic lines.

"Clint."

"Nice," she grinned. "I'm on a first name basis with two secret agent guys. How cool is that?"

"Two?" he asked.

"Yep." She held up two fingers. "Two; you and Phil."

"Phil?" He blinked. "Phil Coulson?"

"There's another Phil?" She scrunched up her nose. "I don't think the world can handle two Phil's."

A soft snort escaped him. "Hah!" She pointed at him. "Am I right or what? Two Phil's are just unthinkable."

"Nightmare inducing," he agreed. Clint's blue-green eyes examined her. "Is he trying to recruit you?"

"For what?" Her eyebrows climbed towards her hairline when he raised a brow at her. "For SHIELD?" She started laughing. "What would he recruit me for? Flunky of the break room? Assistant to the mailroom clerk? I am so not SHIELD material." She shook her head, giggles still breaking out. "No, he just knows I'm the only one who's ever been able to handle Jane, let alone Jane _and_ Erik." She glanced down at her phone. "Speaking of – I've got to get back."

They moved out of the office, and Darcy headed for the door. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Hey, nice to meet you and thanks." He gave her a nod. As the door swung closed behind her, she could hear him telling the office agent to call in Drakard.

Meeting Clint had been worth the trouble with Agent Dickhead. If she thought about it, Darcy figured meeting Clint actually made all of the SHIELD shenanigans and secrecy worth it. She had to respect any man who could take her attitude and dish out his own. The fact that he kept his word about Drakard did not hurt, nor did his apparent dedication to physical fitness. She could probably write a sonnet on those arms alone.

He started coming by the lab fairly often after her storming of the SHIELD HQ to check on them. Darcy asked him about the extra check-ups, and he told her he wanted to make sure they were not having any more problems with his people. She certainly was not going to complain. He would listen patiently to the scientists as they burbled over with excitement about this reading or that finding – even when it was obvious he had no clue what they were talking about. He helped Darcy move equipment and traded sarcasm when she was in a mood. Within six weeks he had established himself as her best guy friend ever, especially when he took on a couple of the three a.m. Pop-Tart runs because Jane had a new breakthrough and Darcy had to watch for numbers on three different screens.

She wondered sometimes what it said about her when one of her best friends was a Jekyll and Hyde scientist who tended to speak three miles over Darcy's head and her other best friend was a certified government "MIB" secret agent about whom she knew almost nothing. Good thing Mama Lewis raised her little girl to roll with the punches and take on the weird.

This helped even more when her dreams took a left turn into reality.

"Darcy!"

Darcy jolted upright and smacked her head on the bottom of her desk. "Ow! Damn it!"

Jane hurried around and knelt beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Darcy muttered, rubbing her head. "Why are you shouting? What time is it?"

"It's six-"

"In the morning?" Darcy interrupted. "Jane, we just went to sleep three hours ago!"

"I know, I know!" Jane waved her hands about. "It's just…well, I mean…" Her voice trailed off.

Darcy gave her a narrowed gaze. Jane looked both flustered and…fluttery. Jane never looked fluttery – not even after she kissed Thor. "Hey, boss lady, what happened?"

"I had a dream." Darcy froze as Jane's answer brought her own dream back to the forefront of her mind. Jane eyed her. "You did too, didn't you? You're the one she was talking about."

"Older, regal-looking blonde?" Darcy noted. "Made you automatically think 'I want to look that good with grown kids'?"

"Frigga," Jane nodded. "Thor's mother."

"Oh, yeah, I was there. Though not with you." Darcy frowned.

"She said you had already gone to talk to someone else," Jane replied. "I was given some strange kind of a tour of the Bifrost first."

Darcy held up a hand. "Okay, before we go any further, I need coffee and food. We're obviously not going to sleep again anytime soon."

Omelets made and coffee brewed, the two women sat at the small table. Darcy pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Okay, you first."

Jane took a deep breath. "I was flying, and there were ribbons of light everywhere. That was normal; I've had those dreams before, but they suddenly began weaving themselves into patterns, patterns I recognized. They were different types of energy lacing together to form a solid structure. It'll take me awhile to put all of the numbers together, but I think I can recreate it."

"Go, boss!" Darcy crowed with a grin. "Way to drop the time from years to months!"

"I know right?" Jane clasped her hands tightly around her coffee. "As soon as I woke up I wrote down everything so I wouldn't forget."

Darcy scoffed. "Right, like you're going to forget the route to get the big guy back!" She rolled her eyes. "You'll be able to recall it letter-perfect and in order chronologically in twenty years."

"As long as it doesn't take that long," Jane tossed back with a laugh.

"So," Darcy continued after they quit giggling. "What about Thor's mom?"

"Right." Jane took another quick breath to put her thoughts in order. "The energy ribbons disappeared and I found myself in this breathtaking garden."

"Breathtaking is right," Darcy muttered.

"The only think I could think was 'Wow' when I saw it." Jane's eyes went hazy for a moment. "I tried to look around, but as soon as I saw the tree, I was drawn to it. It was…"

"Majestic," Darcy supplied.

Jane blinked at her. "Exactly, I just had to go to see it up close. I turned a corner and there she was, sitting on a bench at the base of the tree. She knew my name." She sounded awestruck.

Darcy smirked. "I don't think any mom, goddess, alien, or whatever, is going to let her son fall in love and not learn the girl's name." Jane rolled her eyes, but nodded. Darcy looked at her notes. "Well, I didn't get to the garden the same way you did, but I did meet…hunh."

"What?"

"What do we call her?" Darcy asked, her eyebrows scrunching together. "I mean, we have to call her something, but it seems really, really disrespectful to just call her Frigga. Sif was cool and everything, but she was an old friend of Thor's. Same with the three guys. This is his _mom_!"

Jane sat back and took a sip of her coffee. "Maybe we should stick with 'Lady Frigga'? It shows respect even though we have no idea what title to use."

Darcy nodded. "Good idea. Anyway, I met Lady Frigga the same way." Her eyes sparkled. "She knew my name too."

Both women giggled.

"What did she tell you?" Jane asked. "She told me to remember the lights I had seen, and pointed to where they intersected with the tree. Different combinations of light energy will lead to different worlds. She wanted me to be careful to duplicate the ribbons correctly so the road would open to Asgard." A faint blush rose in the scientist's cheeks. "She said it would distress Thor greatly if something happened to me."

"Boy, is that an understatement," Darcy said. "Thor would go spare." The flush on her friend's cheeks deepened, and she grinned. "She didn't say a lot to me. She asked me a few questions about you." Jane's head shot up and Darcy patted her hand. "Don't worry, boss lady. I told her how fabulous and brilliant you are." Jane ducked in embarrassment and Darcy continued. "She asked me what I wanted to do. When I told her I wanted to keep helping you, she asked me about others that might come my way." She frowned. "I get the feeling she knows something I don't." Jane started laughing. Darcy stared at her for a moment before reviewing what she had said. "Oh, well, I mean other than the obvious."

Jane had to put her coffee down, she was laughing so hard. Darcy just rolled her eyes and waited for the storm to pass. As Jane gathered back her control, Darcy thought about the part of the dream she planned to keep to herself.

"_You are very young," Lady Frigga noted, her eyes kind but penetrating. "You may change your mind in the times to come."_

"_About helping?" Darcy shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I never wanted to be the leader, the starring role. I always wanted to be the zany best friend. She's the one who got to be part of everything without having all of the pressure."_

_Lady Frigga gave her a gentle smile. "Are we not all the leader in our own story? Even the supporting players are their own stars."_

"_That's just not me," Darcy insisted. "I'm here to help Jane get Thor back."_

"_And after that?"_

_Darcy blinked at her. "I haven't actually thought that far ahead."_

"_Will you truly be happy to never be anything more than Lady Jane's handmaiden?"_

_Darcy took a deep breath and looked into the branches over her head. Millions of stars seemed to decorate it like fairy lights from a child's tale. As she watched, they began to flicker. Some grew brighter while others darkened. She was so captivated by the dancing lights that she did not see Lady Frigga move until she touched her shoulder. _

_Darcy came back with a jolt. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"_

"_What did you see?" This time a contemplative gaze accompanied the smile._

"_The lights were changing. Some grew bright while others went dark."_

"_The future."_

"_Huh?" Darcy looked up for a moment before turning to her with a confused expression._

_Lady Frigga nodded at the tree. "This is Yggdrasil. It is the World Tree, the tree that contains the Nine Realms, including both Asgard and Earth. When a person with the right gifts stands beneath her branches, she will sometimes share wisdom with them." _

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will, one day." Lady Frigga reached out and tucked a dark lock of Darcy's hair back. "The wisdom is rarely clear to a new initiate." She glanced up for a moment before meeting Darcy's blue eyes. "She just wanted to remind you how every decision opens some doors while closing others. Were you drawn to any lights in particular?"_

_Darcy looked up once more. "Yes, there were a bunch."_

"_Twelve," Lady Frigga corrected._

"_How'd you know that?" _

"_I am no longer an initiate." Lady Frigga placed a hand on the tree. "Yggdrasil shares many secrets with me, and I am not to speak of the majority of them to outsiders…or initiates. I can tell you only this – each of those lights represent a person who will become important in your life if you remain on the path you have chosen. Turn away and you will lose them."_

_Darcy shivered as she stared at the lights. "I don't want to lose them," she stated softly. "Especially…" She trailed off, a hot blush rising in her face._

"_Especially?" The gentle tone held a teasing quality without even a hint of mockery._

"_That one," Darcy said as she pointed to a particular light. It gleamed above her, bright and golden with a deep purple thread pulsating through it. Something about it called to her; it pulled at something deep within her soul._

"_Ah." Lady Frigga sighed. She stared at the light for a long moment. "That one…that one…I cannot tell you much. Too much and it will change things. I can only tell you this, hold your faith when it seems others are questioning it. That one will need your steadfast belief to once again find its own foundation."_

"_I can do that," Darcy smiled. "No one can do stubborn like me."_

_A sparkling laugh echoed through the garden. "I believe you, and it will serve you well in the days to come."_

"Darcy?"

Her head came up sharply to meet Jane's concern gaze. "Oh, sorry. It's just…it just really hit me. You and me, we talked to Thor's mom."

Jane nodded, eyes going hazy again. "Yeah, I know. It's…it's…"

"Un-frickin'-believable!"

The women exchanged a long look before Jane shook her head. "We have to get Thor back before we tell anyone. They'll never believe us."

Darcy nodded. "I'm not sure **I** would have believed it if it hadn't been both of us."

"I would have written it off to my subconscious putting clues together," Jane agreed as she started to rise. Suddenly she sat back down. "Wait a minute."

"What?" Darcy frowned.

"Who else did you talk to?" Jane demanded. When Darcy looked confused, Jane said, "Remember? Lady Frigga told me you had gone to talk to someone else."

"Oh!" Darcy's confusion evaporated. "I didn't go so much as get sent, but I got to talk to Heimdall."

"Really?" Jane's eyes went wide. "Asgard's main guardian?"

"And Sif's big brother," Darcy noted with a grin. "He promised to tell her I asked about her."

Jane blinked and giggled. "Searching for the Norse god of thunder. Dreaming and talking to the queen of the gods. Getting the god of light to pass a greeting on to the goddess of war." She clutched her sides even as Darcy began laughing. "When did this become our life?"

Darcy tried to speak, but just kept laughing. After several long moments, she drew in a shaky breath. "Pretty sure it happened when you grazed tall, blond, and cut with the van."

Both women broke down laughing again.

Jane's work kicked into high gear after that early morning conversation, and Darcy found her free time even more curtailed. Both women told Erik and SHIELD the same basic story. Jane woke up one morning with various energy ideas coming together. Darcy snarked to Clint about it later, telling him it proved her point – Jane really needed to learn to sleep on occasion. Clint quipped about missing the half-insane doctor's tantrums if the woman actually got some sleep.

Despite the loss of most of her free time, Darcy could not really complain. Jane's sudden burst of brilliancy had SHIELD even more paranoid about security. With both women camped out in the lab, Clint moved in. Almost. He actually stored some clothes and necessities in a trunk in the lab, but he spent most of his time on the roof keeping watch. He came down for meals, short breaks, and whenever Jane stormed up in a mood, but otherwise Darcy knew where to find him. Other agents were stationed throughout town, in the buildings, on the roofs, and just walking the streets. Coulson dropped in a few times to get updated reports from everyone. On his third visit he made a decided effort to speak to Darcy alone.

"Miss Lewis?"

Darcy looked up and tried to concentrate on the blurry figure in front of her. Slowly a familiar face came into focus. "Oh, hey, Phil. Good to see you."

"I believe you need some sleep, Miss Lewis." A faint expression of concern settled on his face.

"Oh, come now!" Darcy said, flippantly. "Who needs sleep when there's magic to be done?"

"Science, not magic!"

The shout drew their attention to the other side of the lab. Jane did not turn around. Darcy chuckled and hollered back. "Right, right, its science." She shrugged at Coulson. "It makes as much sense to me as waving a wand while chanting in Latin, but hey!" With another giggle, she waved a hand at him. "What can we do for you, Phil?"

"Take a walk?"

She blinked. "You came to New Mexico to take a walk?" She blinked again. "Something wrong with the weather in your neck of the woods?"

"Just walk with me, Miss Lewis."

He pulled her out of her seat and guided her out the door. She gave him a confused look. "Okay, we're walking. Why are we walking?"

"I need to ask you a question without so many ears," he answered.

She chuffed. "Boy, are you SOL around here. Every car, building, and dark corner has an extra set of ears."

His lips twitched. "They've been ordered away from the café."

"Oh, good then. You can buy me a mocha."

"I don't think you need any more caffeine, Miss Lewis." He held the door open for her. "You need a nap."

"Yeah, about that, have you seen Jane?" Darcy asked. "We're not getting any sleep for another four to six hours."

"Hmm."

They each ordered a drink and he waited until they had been served before speaking. "Miss Lewis-"

"Thought I finally got you to call me Darcy," she interrupted.

"I will call you Darcy when I am being unofficial," he answered.

"So much for that idea, then," Darcy muttered to herself. She shook her head. "Alright then, Agent Coulson, what's up?"

"Agent Barton."

She blinked at him, waiting for something else. When it appeared he had nothing more to say, she lifted an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"That's my question."

"You're right, I need a nap. You're making less sense than usual." She rubbed her eyes. "Am I supposed to give a critique or something?"

"Just tell me about him."

"He works for you, right?" she asked. He nodded, but remained silent. She frowned. "He's a nice guy. He takes us seriously, and even manages to sit through Jane's tantrums or explanations without getting impatient. I don't know if he could manage her like I do, but he can handle her in a pinch."

"How is he with Dr. Selvig?"

Darcy chuckled. "Okay, that one's a little weirder. I don't know what happened, but they apparently had some kind of macho, 'man of the house' discussion. They tolerate each other well enough, but Erik keeps looking at Clint like the guy's about to raid the family keep."

Coulson frowned. "And you?"

"Me?"

"How is he with you?"

She sat back, her eyes narrowing. "I'm suddenly getting a strange undercurrent here. It might help if you just ask me what it is you want to know."

"Please just answer the question."

"I'm not saying anything until I know what this is about," she insisted. "I don't want to get him into any kind of trouble."

"Has he done something that would get him into trouble?"

She opened her mouth, but caught herself. Folding her arms over her chest, she waited.

Silence fell over the table as the two opponents eyed one another – his professional experience versus her passionate defiance. It could have continued indefinitely, but after five minutes of silence, he sighed. "Miss Lewis, I have no desire to get Agent Barton into trouble. I need to make sure he is not getting _himself_ into trouble."

"He's been a complete gentleman if that's what you're asking. He dealt with the jerks who weren't."

"Yes," Coulson nodded. "I saw the reports. Those particular agents will likely rue the day they tried anything." She lifted her brows in question, but he shook his head. "I've received other reports noting a particularly…friendly relationship between the two of you."

She scowled. "You've got a bunch of gossips working for you, you know that?" She waved a hand. "Clint talks to me, trades wit. Big deal!"

"Actually, Miss Lewis, it is a big deal." He leaned forward and pinned her with a strong gaze. "Agent Barton is one of the best men in SHIELD's employ. He does his job, quickly, cleanly. However," and now his eyes became cold, "he has very few personal connections. I can think of only two actually – one with his partner and one with his handler. He keeps everyone else at a distance." His lips thinned into a minor scowl. "His apparent connection to you is out of character."

Darcy stared at him, confusion scrawled across her face. "I don't understand."

Coulson's eyes bore into her and the intensity of his gaze nearly stole her breath. He finally blinked. Darcy?" His voice now became soft.

"Sorry?" she asked wariness and confusion warring with each other in her voice.

"I need you to be very careful," he cautioned. "Agent Barton can be quite dangerous-"

"He won't hurt me."

"He won't mean to," Coulson acknowledged. "It would not be deliberate."

"He won't hurt me." Darcy is not sure where the surety was coming from, but she knew, like she knew nothing else, that she was safe with Clint Barton.

Coulson sighed. "And the other way around?"

"I-" she started.

He held up a hand. "Think before you answer."

She frowned at him as her mind percolated the whole conversation. She straightened. "You're his handler!"

"Correct," he replied. "This new dynamic concerns me."

"Why?" she demanded. "Because he's finding a friend outside of SHIELD?"

"Because Clint Barton does not do half measures."

"What does that even mean?"

Coulson took a deep breath. "The last time he formed a personal connection with someone outside of SHIELD, he went off the grid, disobeyed direct orders, and failed to complete his mission." Darcy's eyes grew wide, but she kept quiet as he continued speaking. "When he finally reported back, he brought along an enemy spy he had managed to recruit. Said spy is now his partner."

"Wow," Darcy said quietly. "That's…that's something." She paused and shook her head. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Just understand how strongly he trusts his instincts, how dearly he holds his loyalties," Coulson warned. "And how _rarely_ he gives his trust."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I'm not going to hurt him."

"Good," he answered. He stood up and walked towards the door. "That's what I needed to hear."

He pushed the door open, but stepped back as someone else stalked in.

Darcy's breath caught as Clint stopped in the doorway. His intense eyes cast a glance at her before raking across his boss' face. Coulson just gave a nod and left. Clint walked over and sat across from her.

"Do I want to know why Coulson cleared the place out?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just got his version of a shovel speech," she replied.

"Okay." He drew the word out in a confused tone. "Shovel speech?"

"Didn't you ever watch Buffy?" she demanded, frowning at him. He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "We are making a new schedule. I can't believe you missed the epicness of _the_ Vampire Slayer." She paused before giving him a horrified look. "Did you at least catch Firefly?"

"Another show?"

"Oh my God," she moaned. She buried her face in her hands. "You completely and totally missed out on everything Whedon, didn't you?" Darcy lifted her head and shook a finger at him. "We are going to fix this. It'll take a while, but we'll fit it in there somehow."

"Right," he nodded, obviously humoring her. Then he leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table. "You didn't answer my question?"

"Which question was that?" she asked, trying to be unobtrusive about ogling the way his position emphasized his biceps.

"Shovel speech?"

"Oh, right," she realized. "It's a warning to not hurt someone."

Clint went still. She blinked and narrowed her gaze on him. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. After a moment, she leaned forward to stare at his chest. "Are you even breathing?"

He gave a small twitch before relaxing. His lips turned up slightly. "Who was he warning you about?"

She paused before tilting her head. "You've got a bunch of chattering squirrels working for you, did you know that?" She waited a moment. "Apparently you taking the time to talk to a research assistant is unusual enough to make some of their reports."

"Should have considered that," he muttered, looking down at his hands. A few breaths later, with his head still tilted down, he peered at her through his lashes. "Should I be worried?"

"No," Darcy answered simply as she held his gaze. His head came up, but his eyes never released hers. A wordless communication seemed to flow between them as all of the comments, innuendos, and small moments of the past several weeks shifted, falling into a new pattern. Her lips curved into a small smile. His eyes warmed into a molten blue.

He took her hand.

That moment changed her life again though she would not realize it for several more months. She had been happy for Jane, but jealous as well. Her boss had a promise waiting beyond the mere science; she had a future and happiness waiting on her. Darcy had never looked for that kind of promise. Suddenly she had…something. It was different from anything she had before.

Her few romances, though attractions might be a better word, tended to be hot and fast. They were fun, but they burned out quickly as the guys proved creepy, grabby, or not exactly committed. This, whatever it was, heated up slowly, the moments moving past like warm honey. Darcy could not remember cultivating anything like this with anyone before. They talked about their pasts and presents and hopes for the future. Well, Darcy did more of the talking since her 'classified' life had just started, but she learned about his life in the circus, his betrayal by his brother, and some funny stories about Clint's time in SHIELD. Phil was not amused when he found out – mostly because Clint really enjoyed poking fun at his handler.

It was a promising beginning, but everything got interrupted when SHIELD shanghaied Erik to do some other research for them. Clint was sent along to see to his security. Darcy had been furious, but Phil had saved the day by setting up some safe lines of communication. They were able to exchange weekly phone calls, and even had a Skype session scheduled.

With Clint off in 'somewhere I can't mention' land, SHIELD sent a new agent to check on things. Darcy got to meet Clint's partner, a gorgeous redhead named Natasha Romanoff. Darcy would admit to a small feeling of fear when she found out. She could not imagine what Clint could see in her with someone like _that_ in his life. Natasha put her fears to rest thought. She gave Darcy her phone number and told her to call if she needed anything. Even stranger, Natasha started calling her out of the blue to check on her, sometimes even to just talk.

Darcy told Jane once that she kept waiting to wake up. It had to be a dream. When Jane questioned her about it, Darcy waved her hands in the air. "I'm a small town girl with a practically finished bachelor's degree in political science. I'm working for a brilliant astrophysicist to bring back an alien/god person. I have dreams of other alien/god people. I am on a first name basis with three secret agents – I even have their private cell phone numbers. I'm kind of, sort of dating one of afore mentioned agents. How is this even real?" Jane had laughed and reminded her that she was 'kind of, sort of' dating that alien/god person. Both women decided to break out the margaritas and take the night off.

Still, all in all, things seemed to be going pretty good when everything went sideways.

The shrill ring woke Darcy from a deep sleep. She rolled over and fumbled for her phone.

"'Lo?"

"Darcy, wake up!"

Darcy frowned at the phone, blinking sleep out of her eyes. "Natasha?"

"Darcy." A sigh of relief came over the phone. Darcy sat up in bed. This did not sound good.

"Natasha, what's going on?"

"We need to get you somewhere safe."

Darcy threw the covers back. "What-"

"Don't argue," Ice coated Natasha's voice. "I don't have time to explain right now." Darcy started throwing on clothes as the agent continued. "There are agents at the laboratory getting Dr. Foster out. Grab only what you need for a week. There will be a car in front of your apartment building. A man named Sitwell will be waiting. Do exactly what he tells you to. Stay where he puts you. One of us will come get you when it's safe."

Darcy gathered her things, throwing clothes haphazardly into a suitcase. "Is Clint okay?" Her heart stuttered as Natasha paused. "Natasha? Tasha, where is Clint?"

"I don't know."

"Is he-"

"Yes." The harsh reply left no room for doubt, so Darcy took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I'm headed down now." She locked the door behind her and started down the stairs. "Jane's going somewhere safe?"

"Yes," Natasha answered. "She's going to look at an unexpected energy phenomenon in Norway."

Darcy shook her head as she rushed out the door. "You people can be really scary, you know?"

"We know. I have to go now, we've got people arriving to help and I need to be there." She paused. "I'll find him. I'll bring him back."

Darcy handed her bag over to the agent waiting for her and climbed in the car. "I know. Call me when it's over?"

"You'll be first."

It had been the longest time of her life, sitting and waiting to hear from someone, anyone from SHIELD. There had been years which did not seem as long as the days she spent hiding out in the middle of nowhere. The Tennessee mountain scenery was beautiful, reminding her of home, but she could not enjoy it. Too much of her mind remained wrapped in the fear and worry brought on by Natasha's phone call.

Her dreams gave her the only bright spots during the entire time. She journeyed during her dreams, usually spending time with Lady Frigga beneath the branches of Yggdrasil. She watched her lights as they danced, holding her breath when they sputtered and dimmed. Lady Frigga would comfort her before sending her to speak with Heimdall. The two of them seemed to have adopted her in some way. They went out of their way to encourage her, often talking to her about their tasks and duties as a distraction. She held those dreams close during the long days of waiting with nothing but a handful of books to keep her company.

Natasha finally called, sounding exhausted and sad.

"Darcy?"

"Tasha!" Darcy's knees went weak. She did not bother moving to the couch. She just slid down the wall to curl up on the floor. She let out a ragged breath. "Are you….? Is he…?"

"I'm fine," came the quick answer. "I found him. He's…doing better."

Darcy hissed. "Better?"

"He wasn't really hurt, mostly bumps and bruises, but he had a tough time. I'll explain when you get here."

"When will the car get here?" Darcy asked as she strode to the bedroom. She had never really unpacked, so she just needed a quick moment to grab a few toiletries.

"Sitwell's going to pick you up in ten minutes or so. It'll be by air, not car. You'll make a stop at Dulles to pick up Jane and then he'll bring you to me."

"And Clint?"

"You need to see me first," Natasha insisted.

"Natasha-"

"I need to tell you a couple of things before you see him." She sighed. "Physically he's in pretty good shape. Mentally…he's in a bad place right now. He's going to need you, but you have to know why."

"Okay, okay," Darcy conceded. Her voice did not seem to be working right. She tried clearing her throat. "I'll be there soon, right?"

"Yes."

It would always be the "scrapbook" time because it held the important moments that made all the difference in her life. For good, for bad, her life would never be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note – Interludes are small breaks in the story to look through the eyes of a different character. They are meant to be shorter than the main story chapters. I promise, they will carry the story forward in some way, not just review the same stuff._

**First Interlude**

Natasha watched as the Quinjet settled on the deck. All she could think was _finally_. She wanted off the helicarrier. She wanted to get back to the mansion, back to where she could keep an eye on everyone, _him_ in particular. Most importantly, however, she wanted to get _Darcy_ over there. Clint needed her.

The two partners had returned to the carrier after Thor took Loki away to face judgment, but the side-eyed looks, the nervous whispers of the other agents drove Clint away in less than a day. Nick Fury recommended some time off to let things settle down while Maria Hill watched them both with caution. Natasha had glared at both of them and pulled Clint on to the first shuttle to the city. She made a phone call. Her cell rang less than five minutes later. Pepper Potts calmly informed her that a car would be arriving shortly to pick them up. They had rooms waiting for them in the mansion on Fifth. JARVIS, Tony Stark's ubiquitous AI, would set them up with their own security clearances, and they were welcome to remain as long as they wanted.

Natasha had taken a few minutes with Pepper to make arrangements for the others as well. One could never have too many bolt holes, and the mansion was nicer than most.

Her attention returned to the jet as the rear hatch opened. She could already hear Darcy as the young woman's voice grew indignant.

"Really, Jane, didn't anyone bother to feed you in Norway?"

Finally she spotted them. Her eyes narrowed. Jane did not look well. The woman had been waifish enough in New Mexico where she had Darcy watching her every move. No one in Tromso had apparently bothered and she looked like a gentle breeze could blow her away, let alone the stiff wind coming off the Atlantic.

"I swear," Darcy continued ranting as she kept a strong arm around her boss's waist. "Next time they decide to ship people all over the planet, I'm insisting I go with you. You didn't sleep either, did you?" She shook her head before focusing on the woman next to her once more. "Don't bother answering. I could probably hide that jet in the bags under your eyes."

Jane smiled at her assistant as Natasha stepped forward.

"Ladies."

Darcy's head swung forward. "Tasha! Thank goodness!"

Natasha resisted the impulse to smile as nearby agents tripped over their own feet at the nickname. Let them wonder – it would do them good. "Darcy, you look well."

"Yeah, right," Darcy sniffed. "I look like I need a good nap." Natasha lifted a brow in question, and Darcy just rolled her eyes. "Yes, mother, I slept." Now Natasha had to suppress a desire to laugh as jaws dropped around them. She saw Darcy spot them as well, but she covered quickly. "Speaking of, though, how soon can we get Jane somewhere with a shower, a kitchen, and a bed?"

"We're loading up a shuttle to New York right now," Natasha answered. "As soon as it's ready, we'll leave." She gestured for them to follow her. "I can at least get you some soup from the commissary while we wait."

Darcy nodded. "Good idea. Lead the way."

As Natasha watched her cajole and persuade Jane to eat, her thoughts returned to the feeling of _finally_. She would finally have the help she needed. Darcy was stubborn enough, bull-headed enough to not be scared off. Pepper was wonderful, but she had to deal with Stark and all of his idiosyncrasies as well as running all of the Stark businesses. Darcy could help her corral the others, especially Clint. She was just what they needed right now.

**End Interlude**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note – To answer a reviewer's question, reading "Widow's Choice" is not really necessary (though I hope you will!) in understanding this story. At most there will be a minor reference or two._

**A Whole New World to Meet**

Darcy glanced around the commissary and noticed how much space there was between the three women and everyone else. She frowned. "What's up with them?" she asked, turning to Natasha.

"Don't mind them," Natasha advised. "I've been told I make them nervous."

"Okay, whatever," Darcy shrugged. "That makes them seem awfully shaky for secret agent types though." She tossed a glare at one man who seemed to be staring too much. He paled and looked away. She turned puzzled eyes on Natasha.

"You are very friendly with me, something they don't dare try." Natasha lifted one shoulder in an easy, graceful movement. "They are too easily startled." A sparkle of humor touched her gray eyes for a moment. "Perhaps we should let them know you once tasered Thor."

Jane twitched at Thor's name, but gave a small giggle. "You do that on purpose, don't you? Make them nervous?"

Natasha just gave an enigmatic little smile. The two women across from her smothered their laughter as the nearby tables winced.

After a few moments of silence, Darcy's face turned serious. "What happened?"

Natasha looked at her and took a deep breath. With a sigh she began to explain everything that had taken place over the last few days. She covered it all – from Loki's arrival to the final battle of New York City. Both women got teary-eyed when she told them about Coulson's death. Darcy felt ice creeping into her veins as Natasha talked about Loki's mind-control game on Clint and Erik.

"They are both blaming themselves," Natasha finished off her story.

"They should be."

Like most overheard remarks, this one had obviously not been meant for their ears. All three women turned to face the speaker. A heavily-built, dark-haired man grimaced as three furious gazes locked on him.

Darcy stood up abruptly. "Excuse me?"

He folded his lips, but his chin jutted out as the crowd turned to look at him. "They were weak."

Her eyes flared. "How dare you!"

He rose abruptly. "I can see the scientist giving in, but Barton's a trained agent. He shouldn't have-"

"Because you guys have been trained to deal with aliens?" Darcy's voice rose in fury. "No one has _ever_ dealt with this before! You can't be trained for something like alien magic!"

"So why did the scientist manage to put in a failsafe on the thing, while Barton just killed people?" His jaw jutted out. "Barton's always gotten away with too much. Bastard will probably get away with this too."

"Oh, God, don't tell me this is some kind of macho bullshit!" Darcy rolled her eyes. "First off, _Doctor Selvig_ was never trained to deal with any kind of coercion. He deserves an award for managing to even come up with the idea for adding an off switch." The man went to speak but she jabbed a finger in his direction. "Agent Barton would have required more control. Loki would have had to really dig into his head to control him instead of the surface thing he used on Erik. Loki didn't need to waste his efforts on Erik, so he didn't. He left him some freedom of thought. He dug deep on Agent Barton, not leaving _any_ kind of free thought **because** he's a trained agent." She threw up her hands. "Hell, if I can think of that, don't you think your bosses already did?"

The agent's eyes narrowed in anger as others in the crowd began nodding or humming in understanding. "What the hell do you know, kid?"

She started forward. "Oh, you son of a-"

A hand grabbed her arm. Natasha flowed to her feet, diamond-hard eyes locked on the man. He flinched and stepped back as the redhead stepped forward. "Do you have anything else to add to the conversation, Agent Lundin?"

"No, Agent Romanoff," he replied. Each word was clipped and short.

"Then you would be wise to keep your opinion behind your teeth as opposed to fouling the air." Her eyes scoured the entire room. "Should any more such words be bandied about, the speaker shall be the next _volunteer_ at SHIELD's mandatory training session on the use of drugs and hypnosis. Is that clear?"

The room vibrated with the collective response. "Yes, sir!"

Darcy sat down and exchanged a look with Jane as the room began to empty. Natasha leaned against the table watching the crowd disperse. Darcy could see a fine tremor in her fingertips as she glared at anyone who glanced their way. Before either of the women could break the uneasy silence, she raised her hand to her ear.

"The shuttle is ready to go."

The three women made their way to the deck. Jane leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Darcy gave her a concerned once over. She had been so fragile when they met in Washington. Hearing about Thor's sudden appearance and disappearance, Coulson's death, and that little fracas in the commissary was not good for her. She still needed a shower and a good night's sleep. Then Darcy could start getting her back on track so she could go after the big guy again. Then maybe….maybe…

Darcy's thoughts tripped over themselves. Her mind kept going back and thinking about the scene in the commissary. All she could focus on was that jackass making nasty comments about Clint and nobody standing up to him but her and Tasha. What had they put Clint through? Her hands curled into fists and she looked up to find Natasha already focused on her.

"How is he really?"

Natasha sighed. "He's a bit lost right now. With Loki and then Phil…" She shook her head. "We tried to go back to headquarters. All the little looks, the whispers; we couldn't stay."

"Oh, damn."

Her soft voice drew Natasha's attention. "What?"

"Something Phil said to me once." She mulled over her thoughts, remembering a tiny café in New Mexico with a subtle threat. Darcy locked her gaze on the woman across from her. "Phil said Clint didn't form bonds very often. With him gone, there's just you and me now."

"Just us, little sister." Darcy twitched in surprise and Natasha's face softened. "You were ready to take on a trained killer for him. You jumped to his defense when agents who have worked with him for years just stood there. When we sent you into hiding, your first concern was Clint. When we brought you out, the first thing you wanted to know was how _we_ were doing." Now her lips curved into a smile. "You're worried about him. You're scared **for** him, not **of** him. All of that? Makes you family, little sister."

Darcy blinked back tears, giving herself a little shake. "Guess I have to find you a mug now, huh?"

Natasha managed a quiet little chuckle. "That would be lovely."

Darcy grinned as she thought about the mugs in question. Five mugs displayed on the wall of the kitchenette in the old laboratory; one for each of the 'inner circle' or family of the lab. Her emotions sobered as she thought of Phil's mug. She cleared her throat. "Finding the right quote for you is going to be a hard one though."

"I liked Clint's."

"I'll bet you did, Ms. Assassin," Darcy quipped back. "Still, you'll need something unique. I'll look into it." She fidgeted. "I hope they haven't been stolen while we've been gone."

"They should be in your new lab here in New York."

Darcy felt her jaw drop. "Say what?"

"Ah," Natasha grimaced. "My mistake; I had not gotten to that part of the conversation when we were sidetracked by Lundin." She sighed. "For both safety and convenience, SHIELD has relocated your lab to Stark Tower."

"Do you know if someone warned Jane?"

"I do not believe so."

"Oh, goody," Darcy sighed. This was going to be fun.

The shuttle dropped them at the JFK airport where a car waited to take them to the house. Darcy stared in awe as they pulled into the drive. "This is the Stark mansion."

"Yes."

She rolled her eyes at Natasha's simple agreement. "No, Tasha, _this_ is the Stark mansion – the Stark mansion on Fifth, the place that takes up an entire city block! It almost has its own zip code!"

"I know." Natasha's eyes sparked in amusement. "Stark Tower actually does have its own zip code, but the mansion shares with a few other places."

"Why are we here?" Jane asked, blinking in surprise at the sheer size of the place.

"Your rooms are here."

"Get out!" Darcy whipped her head around to stare at her. "_We_ are going to be living _here_?"

"Of course," Natasha replied smoothly. "Pepper has arranged rooms for all of the Avengers and their main…" She paused to find the word she wanted. "Their main support, I suppose." Darcy opened her mouth but Natasha cut her off. "No arguing, little sister. You are going to be helping with Clint while still managing Jane who is working to bring back Thor. That makes you irreplaceable support for three of the six Avengers."

The car pulled into the garage and the driver opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Happy," Natasha noted quietly.

"Always a pleasure, Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smiled at the two women. "Leave your things. They will be taken to your room." She led them to an elevator. "I want to introduce you to the others."

The elevator doors closed behind them.

"Good evening, Agent Romanoff."

The sudden masculine voice startled Darcy and Jane, but Natasha just smiled. "Good evening, JARVIS. May I introduce Miss Darcy Lewis and Doctor Jane Foster?"

"Miss Lewis, Dr. Foster, welcome."

"Hello?" Jane said, her eyes combing the walls.

"Uh, hi," Darcy replied as she stared at Natasha.

Natasha nodded at her. "JARVIS is Stark's personal Artificial Intelligence computer program. He is wired into all of Stark's properties. If you need something, he's the one to ask."

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff," JARVIS replied. "If I may, Miss Potts is getting ready to depart for a meeting in Miami. Would you like to stop at the entrance first?"

"Yes, thank you."

The elevator moved smoothly and opened to a large, beautiful foyer. A woman stood waiting for them. She embodied the definition of elegant. Darcy just stared. What was a girl from the back of beyond doing in a place like this?

Natasha stepped forward. "Good evening, Pepper."

"Natasha, I'm glad you made it back in time." Pepper glanced down at her tablet, made a few notations, and looked back up. "There's an emergency meeting in Miami."

"Just a quick introduction, then?" Natasha asked. When Pepper nodded, she gestured to the waiting women. "This is Dr. Jane Foster, the astrophysicist in charge of reopening the bridge between Earth and Asgard."

"A pleasure to meet you, Dr. Foster," Pepper said graciously, shaking Jane's hand.

"Please, call me Jane. It's wonderful to meet you."

"And this is Darcy Lewis," Natasha continued. "She is Jane's assistant."

"Nice to meet you," Darcy said, still somewhat amazed at her surroundings.

"Lovely to meet you as well, Miss Lewis."

"Darcy, please."

"Both of you feel free to call me Pepper. I'm sorry to rush, but I don't need the Florida office to have a meltdown right now." She tapped a few times on her tablet. "Oh, Natasha, their rooms have been prepared as you suggested. We've also reserved rooms for them at the Tower for nights when they work too late or just don't want to face the commute." She looked over at the two flustered newcomers with a quick smile. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Please let JARVIS know if you need anything in particular for your rooms, labs, or offices. Check with JARVIS before changing any of the décor in your rooms here at the mansion, but your rooms in the Tower can be done at your own discretion. If you have any food or drink preferences, let JARVIS know so we can add it to the shopping list. Jane, your lab should be set up in much the same manner as it was in New Mexico. Darcy, your files are actually in a separate room now so there should be more space. We've set you up with a new computer system. JARVIS will be able to assist you in tracking down any resources you need. Natasha will be able to show you everything tomorrow." She snatched up a bag at the door. "Now I really do have to run. I shall see you in a few days and we can actually have a conversation."

With that, she hurried out the door and into a waiting car. Darcy and Jane turned wide eyes on Natasha who just smiled. "And that was Pepper Potts, Stark's true secret weapon."

"Wow," Jane noted.

Darcy huffed out a laugh. "I see your 'Wow' and will raise you a 'Holy Cow'."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Both of which she thoroughly deserves."

The women turned around. Two men stood in a doorway across the hall. Darcy could make out some chairs and a couch behind them, so she figured it had to be a living room, or den of some sort. One of the men looked at them with a somewhat distracted air, like his thoughts were elsewhere. His rumpled clothes and disheveled hair only added to the impression of absentmindedness. She repressed a smile – he looked like Jane on a science-heavy afternoon. She would put good money down that this guy would be introduced as one of their 'brains'.

The second man did not need an introduction. She gaped. "Hell, you're Tony Stark!"

He grinned at her, dark eyes snapping with laughter. "You wouldn't believe how often I get that." His eyes roved over her for a moment and he gave a teasing leer. "_Very_ pleased to meet you, Miss…?" A lifted brow punctuated his pause.

"Her name is Darcy Lewis," Natasha inserted, giving him a direct stare.

He tossed a smirk in her direction before turning back to Darcy. "As I was saying, very pleased to meet you, Darcy. Can I call you Darcy? Good." He held his hand out.

She gave him her best unimpressed look as she took it. "Hey, Tony, debatably pleased about meeting you."

His grin grew amused. "Got some spunk, don't you, kiddo?"

Jane gave a small sniff. "You've got no idea."

"And you are?" Tony asked, easily switching his charm from one woman to another.

Darcy rolled her eyes as she wandered over to the other man. She held out her hand. "Hi! Darcy Lewis."

He blinked at her. "Ah, Bruce, Bruce Banner." They shook hands.

"Doctor Banner, to be precise." Natasha stepped up to Darcy's shoulder.

"Hah!" Darcy grinned. "Knew it."

"Sorry?" He frowned at her.

"You've got the same look Jane gets when she's been working on science all day. I figured you had to be one of the 'brains' around here."

"Smart kid," Tony noted as he and Jane joined them. "What do you do?"

Her chin came up. "I take care of Jane."

"And does it very well," Jane said, staunchly supportive.

"Oh?" Tony looked at Darcy, his eyes narrowing in consideration.

Darcy rolled her eyes and poked him in the arm. "I don't want to know where your brain is at. I make sure Jane eats, gets sleep, and actually remembers to step out of the lab every so often."

His face cleared in understanding. "You're her Pepper."

"Huh?" Now she was the one confused.

Natasha shook her head. "Pepper was his personal assistant for a long time. She took care of all the mundane duties, from setting out his clothes, keeping his calendar, pretty much everything, right down to cutting up his steak."

"Now don't overstate things, Nat," Tony insisted. "I actually did cut my own steak."

Almost everyone started laughing, though Darcy noticed Bruce restrained himself to a smile. Jane wanted to talk to the men about some science stuff. Darcy started to protest, but Natasha offered to come back and personally escort the scientist to her rooms after showing Darcy to hers. Darcy agreed when Jane promised to go with Natasha without arguing.

Darcy stared in awe. The bedroom was bigger than her entire New Mexico apartment. She had a private bathroom and a balcony. She walked out onto the balcony. It overlooked the private gardens.

"You share the balcony," Natasha said as she stepped outside. She pointed to another door. "All of the suites on this floor share balconies. It is one of the oddities of the mansion."

Darcy shrugged. "I don't mind."

Natasha showed her around the rest of the room, and told her how to work the electronics before leaving her to her own devices. Darcy stood in the center of the room as she tried to decide what she should do. "First thing's first," she muttered. "JARVIS?"

The AI's voice replied immediately. "Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Where's Clint?"

"Agent Barton is currently located on the roof at the west side of the mansion overlooking the park. Shall I direct you to him?"

She sighed in relief. "Yes, please."

"Very well, Miss Lewis," JARVIS answered. "Please step into the hallway and follow the lights. They will take you to the appropriate elevator. When you reach the roof, you will merely need to step out and turn to your right. If Agent Barton's pattern of the past two evenings remains the same, he should still be near the elevator. I should inform you that Agent Barton has not yet been informed of your arrival."

"Well, let's hope it's a good surprise," she answered. "Thanks, JARVIS."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Lewis."

She smiled. "You can call me Darcy."

There was a pause as though the AI needed to decipher her comment. Darcy smile turned a little whimsical as she pictured an Alfred-like fellow considering the best way to respectfully decline. She suppressed a giggle; here she was living with real heroes and all she could come up with was a comic book comparison.

"Thank you for the offer, Miss Lewis," JARVIS commented delicately. "However my programing requires my form of address to remain a trifle more formal."

"Sure, no problem."

Darcy continued following the lights in silence. She took several deep breaths as the elevator rose in an attempt to calm her nerves. She wanted this to go right – to help, not make things worse.

The elevator slowed, stopped. The doors opened.

She stepped into the evening air. A cool breeze flowed past her, bringing up goose bumps on her bare arms. New York was a lot cooler in May than either New Mexico or Tennessee. She turned to her right.

Clint sat on the side of the building staring into the darkness across the street. His entire body seemed stiff. He spoke over his shoulder. "Not now, Tasha."

Darcy's eyebrows flew up. "Not that I really mind," she started, only to stop as his head whipped around, his eyes startled. She gave him a small smile. "As I was saying, not that I really mind being mistaken for Natasha, but I think your radar is off." She walked over to sit next to him, letting her legs dangle over the side. Leaning forward, she tried to get a better look at the grounds.

He quickly wrapped a hand around her arm. She tilted her head to smile at him. "I don't think I'm going to fall, hotshot."

"I'm not risking it."

Her smile faltered at the sound of his voice. Subdued, quiet – it held no hint of his usual sarcasm. Instead it radiated with pain. She turned, tucking up one leg so she could look at him. He would not meet her eyes even as he kept his hand loosely encircled around her wrist.

"Clint?"

He winced, his chin tucking down further. She hated the dejection painting every line of his body.

"Hey," she said softly as she reached out to brush her fingertips across his cheek. "What's wrong?"

He flinched. She remained steady, her fingers soft on his skin. He took a breath and pushed her hand away. "Did Tasha tell you?"

"Yes," she said, refusing to pretend she did not know what he was talking about. She had to curl her hands in her lap to avoid reaching out for him again.

"So you know what I did."

"I know you and the others helped save everybody."

He snorted. "Only after I tried to kill everybody. Only after Coulson…" His voice trailed off. She took a breath, but he cleared his throat before she could speak. "I had to fix what I'd done."

She started, "You didn't-".

"My hands, my body," he interrupted, eyes flashing up at her. "I should've been able to fight him."

Her fingers clenched. She could feel the anger boiling under her skin, but she tried to force it down. "Don't; don't you start down that road. What Loki did…" She trailed off. Her eyes went vague for a moment before focusing once more. "He took away your free will. He didn't leave you the _ability_ to say no." She struggled for the words. "He…basically he mind-raped you."

"I was still-"

"It was not your fault." She stated it slowly, steadfast belief saturating every word. "This was Loki's doing, not yours. There was no way you could have been trained for him."

He pulled away from her. "Selvig managed." She opened her mouth, but he kept talking, refusing to look at her. "Loki had him under control, but he managed to build in a failsafe. All I did was get people killed." His frame shook. "Hell, I tried to kill Tasha!"

"Loki-"

"No!" He interrupted her. Rising to his feet, he stalked away. He leaned on the wall and let his head fall back against it. "Even with Loki's control, Selvig was all about the science. What was I?" His laughter was harsh and sarcastic. "I blew up part of the helicarrier. I shot at Fury, tried to kill Tasha. Violent, that's all I was."

"Clint-"

"You don't get it, Darce." He slid down into a crouch, forearms on his knees and his head hanging down. "I'm a killer. I was before Loki. He just changed the target."

She stayed quiet for several long moments. Tears glittered in her eyes before she shoved them ruthlessly down. She stood up and walked over to him. "Are you trying to make me leave?"

"I need…" He trailed off. His hands tightened into fists. "I need you safe. And that's not around me."

"Hate to break the news to you, but Jane and I are here anyway." She sat against the wall. Her eyes focused on the edge of the roof. "Pretty sure danger's in the cards."

He sat down, not looking at her, not touching her. "Darcy-"

"Our new lab is at Stark Tower." She paused. "I'm betting there's danger there too."

"Yeah, but-"

Darcy took a deep breath. She pulled herself up on her knees beside him. Taking his face in her hands, she waited for his eyes to meet hers. "Now, you listen to me, Clint Barton. I am not going to let you push me away because you're scared." He tried to interrupt, but she steamrolled over him. "You look me in the eye and tell me you _honestly_ want me to leave you alone and I will. I will give you whatever space you want, but I'm not going to let you drive me away."

He stared at her, his eyes intent and searching. She held still. Clint's hands came up to cover hers. He turned his head and kissed her palm. He moved her hands away, and her heart stuttered, but he reached out to touch her cheek. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he slowly pulled her forward. His mouth covered hers. The kiss was soft, meant for comfort, not passion.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I don't deserve you."

"Of course not," she teased gently, locking gazes with him. "I'm still now going anywhere."

He smiled and closed his eyes. She let him rest against her without pushing. Finally he pulled back with a sigh. He met her eyes. "Loki-"

"Loki screwed with your head," she interrupted. "It wasn't your fault. He didn't give you a choice." Her eyes glowed with sincerity. "I don't blame you, and nobody with half a brain will either. Anyone who does is either an idiot or an imbecile." He blinked at her fierce defense and she smiled. "You need a shower, hotshot."

His hand tightened in her hair and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah, probably. Let's go down."

Darcy poked around Clint's room as he took a quick shower. It still looked picture-perfect; there was simply not enough of him present. It was _a_ place, not _his_ place. A frown crept over her face and she walked out on the balcony. Like hers, it shared the balcony with another room. Her thoughts paused and her eyes narrowed as she pictured the journey to and from the roof.

"JARVIS?" She called out to the AI in a voice heavy with suspicion.

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Is that…?" She trailed off, but JARVIS followed her thought without difficulty.

"Yes, Miss Lewis," he replied. "Agent Romanoff felt you would be more comfortable in close proximity to Agent Barton. Will this be a problem?"

"No," Darcy answered, a laugh bubbling in her throat. She shook her head. "Sneaky Tasha."

"You're welcome," a soft voice drifted down.

She swung startled eyes to the floor above. Natasha stood on the balcony above her, clearly visible thanks to it being off-center of her own. The redhead nodded to her before walking inside and closing the door. Darcy leaned on the railing and let her laughter spill over into the night air.

"What's so funny?" Clint asked as he joined her.

Her eyes sparkled. "Natasha is a sneaky so-and-so."

"I knew that," he said, eyebrow quirking in amusement. "Something in particular set this off?"

"You ready for the night?" she asked in reply.

He nodded and she took his arm. "Good, you need sleep."

"Doubt I'll get much," he said, throwing a glare at his room.

She shook her head. "Come on, we're going to queue up some good, old-fashioned, happy ending movies and see if you can at least rest." She started towing him away from his door to the other end of the balcony.

"Uh, Darcy," he protested. "That room-"

"Is mine," she interrupted. He blinked and she grinned. "I told you. Tasha is sneaky."

His chuckle, dry and unsteady, lifted her spirits. She knew it was only one step, but at least it was moving in the right direction. She let go of his arm as they entered so she could go digging through her luggage. It looked like they brought everything from New Mexico, but it was a mess of packing.

"Who packed this?" she muttered as she crouched by one of the suitcases. "No rhyme, no reason."

"There's a rhyme to packing?" His amused voice earned him an arch look of disapproval.

She gave a sniff. "There is if you want to find anything. Look at this mess!" She waved a pair of pajama bottoms. "Great, I need these, but they should be with tops or at least T-shirts. I can't wear a sweater to bed!" She tried opening another suitcase but found books and papers. "Where are my shirts? There are too many…" Her voice trailed off as she continued trying to find something suitable for bedtime.

She began to get frustrated after a few minutes, but he interrupted. "Here, use this for tonight."

She glanced back to find him with an extra shirt. He had apparently slipped away while she was involved with her search. Her eyes met his. His gaze held a strange mix of hope, uncertainty, and challenge. Well, she was always up for a challenge.

"Great! Thanks!" She snatched the shirt from him. "Make yourself comfortable. I just need to brush my teeth." She walked off towards the bathroom as he sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey, JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Jane stayed in her room, right?" Darcy figured she better make sure her boss had not tried sneaking off while she was busy. Jane needed sleep, but she could sniff out a lab faster than the proverbial bullet.

"She did, Miss Lewis," he answered. "Agent Romanoff asked me to inform you that Dr. Foster has been taken care of properly should you request any information."

"Oh, good." Darcy considered what the morning would bring as she went through a quick wash-up. "Would you mind doing me a favor, JARVIS?"

"How may I assist you, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy tapped a finger on her lips as she walked towards the bed. "Jane will take off for these labs she's been promised first thing if we don't stop her."

"Would it be inappropriate for her to do so?" JARVIS sounded genuinely curious, and she took a moment to wonder at a computer sounding more human than some people she knew.

"Well," she answered, "not for most people. The problem is Jane won't bother to eat before she leaves. If I don't catch her and get breakfast in her first, she might not eat anything all day."

"That would be unhealthy," he said.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "It's just the way Jane works. Science runs her, not self-consideration." She tilted her head in reflection. "Hell, if someone doesn't keep an eye on her, she would just keel over in her lab from either hunger or exhaustion."

Clint smothered a laugh and she tossed him a smile. He already looked lighter, less brooding. He could pull of the brooding darkness, no question, but she preferred his crooked smile and happy eyes. With a shake, she drew her attention back to the matter at hand. "Tell you what, when she starts moving around, wake me up, would you, please? I can hopefully head her off and get some breakfast in her before she goes searching."

"Of course, Miss Lewis." JARVIS paused. "Do you know what you might like to prepare? I can make sure the necessary ingredients are present in the communal kitchen."

Darcy blinked. "There's more than one kitchen?"

"There is a formal kitchen, of course, but the staff is limited for security reasons. They shall prepare dinner unless directed otherwise. Breakfast and lunch are up to the individual. In order to maintain some order, as well as avoid having Mr. Stark pester the staff, there is a communal kitchen on the second floor which will be kept stocked for anyone to use."

"Wow." Darcy and Clint exchanged wide-eyed glances. She shook her head. "Okay, um, what to make?" She looked at Clint. "Any requests?"

He started to shrug, but she frowned. He backtracked. "How about French toast?"

"Perfect!" she exclaimed. "Jane loves strawberry syrup. Do we have the stuff for that?"

There was a short pause before the AI replied. "We have all of the necessary ingredients for French toast. I will ensure strawberry syrup is present by breakfast time. Do you have any other syrup requests?"

"Peach," Clint answered while Darcy chimed in with "Butter Pecan."

"Noted. All of the syrups will be available in the morning."

"Thanks, JARVIS."

"You are quite welcome, Miss Lewis."

Darcy sighed in relief as she rearranged the bedding to make watching a movie easier. "Hey, hotshot?"

"Yeah?"

"Go grab your pillows. We need a few more."

He gave another rusty chuckle and slipped out to the balcony. A smile blossomed on her face. Three times, she had managed to get a laugh out of him three times so far. She knew it would take time, but it was a good beginning.

He returned with the pillows. She snatched them away and finished her set up. Finally she crawled up on the bed and patted the space next to her. "Come on, let's get a movie started." He slid carefully into the bed, making sure to leave a good bit of distance between them. She rolled her eyes. "I won't bite…promise."

His eyes darkened and met hers. He hesitated. Her lips curved into a mischievous little smile. "Not tonight, anyway." His hands twitched, but he slid closer to the middle of the bed.

She nodded. "Better." She leaned back against the mound of pillows and pulled a throw over her legs. "Okay, JARVIS, let's dial up a movie."

"Your choice, Miss Lewis?"

Darcy gave Clint a sideways glance. "Tell you what, how about the Errol Flynn version of Robin Hood?"

Clint gave a slight groan as JARVIS answered. "Of course, Miss Lewis."

The large wall screen flickered to life and the room lights went out. Clint leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Robin Hood?"

"Hey, what's not to like?" she teased back. "The good guys win, the bad guys lose, the hero gets the girl, and everyone lives happily ever after."

He sighed, but relaxed against the pillows. As the movie played, she divided her attention between him and the screen. The little lines of tension began to melt away as he enjoyed the zany adventures on screen. Carefully, cautiously, she let herself relax against him, barely touching at first. He tensed. She stopped but did not move away, focusing on the screen. He settled back down. After a few minutes, she leaned into him a little more. The whole cycle played through a couple of times before he just accepted her presence.

Darcy gave a small sigh of relief and let her head drift to his shoulder. Oh so slowly, he slid his arm around her waist. She let herself shift so she leaned against his chest while he leaned on the pillows. She fell asleep with a quiet smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: In answer to a reviewer's question – yes, I'm getting this caught up with AO3. Due to holiday craziness and gifts I have to finish with first, I've been delayed on getting the next chapter up on AO3. My goal is to have them matching in size within the next day or so, and then update at the same time. Mostly it's a matter of converting the chapters._

**Second Interlude**

Clint's eyes snapped open. His breath shuddered out as if the nightmare was loath to release its victim. He repressed a shiver; his mind desperately pushed away the flames and screams. He glanced down as the figure next to him shifted closer as if in response to his fear. The heat of her body slowly leeched into him, melting the last remnants of the dark dream.

He still could not figure out what he had done to get this girl. He knew for damn sure he did not deserve her. He was too old, too possessive, and his hands were red with too much blood. If he had any kind of decency, he would break it off and get her sent away.

_Like hell. _

His entire being clutched in terror at the thought of losing her. Something in her, her light, her laughter, called to him, filling those cracks running through his soul. No one, not even Tasha, had ever touched him like she did. She did not care where he came from, or what his job sometimes required him to do. She was worried about _him_, Clint – not Barton, not Hawkeye, not the Agent, but Clint.

Not that she would leave anyway…and Tasha might string him up if he tried.

Beyond his wildest hopes, the two women closest to him actually liked each other. Good thing, too. Tasha would have to help him, because if he could not let Darcy go, he would do the next best thing – he would keep her safe. Clint began running his fingers gently through her hair. She shifted, stretching a little like a cat before curling into his side without ever waking.

She trusted him.

Despite everything that happened, despite his soldier's life and assassin's past, she accepted him.

Clint could barely take it in. This sarcastic, nurturing, half-naïve, half-crazy young woman accepted and trusted him where hardened men and women who had known him for years shied away. Even before the whole debacle with Loki, he and Tasha had been feared, watched like half-wild savages who might snap at any time. He could count on one hand the number of people who could actually work with him without concern – Tasha of course, Fury, Hill. Coulson had been another, but…his mind pulled away, not wanting to think about his lost handler. Fury and Hill held themselves apart, mostly due to the rank issue, but he also knew his attitude sometimes made them crazy. That left him with Tasha…and now Darcy.

He knew Tasha had his back without question. Tasha was his partner, best friend – a safety net. They worked together like a seamless machine. If it were physically possible, he would think they were twins separated at birth, so closely did their minds mesh. Reports noted their uncanny ability to read each other, to know how the other would act in the field. Gossip, as prevalent in SHIELD as anywhere else, cast them as lovers. They did not bother to argue, preferring to laugh at the whole thing. They were too much alike – Tasha would probably have killed him by now. He had accepted the usual lot of an agent – a lot of one-night stands with no strings.

And then a smart-mouthed, gorgeous brunette blazed her way across his sights.

Within a few weeks of watching over the lab in New Mexico, he knew she had the potential to be dangerous for his equilibrium. She was spunky and caring. She would dance around the kitchen singing along to her iPod as she made breakfast. She was bright, cheerful, stubborn, and a mother hen. He went out of his way to avoid any direct contact in an attempt to keep some kind of professional distance.

He should have known that would not work. Agent Drakard's actions may have prompted their first meeting, but looking back, the meeting itself seemed inevitable. Darcy just drew people into her orbit. Her desire to take care of others; her almost desperate need for people around her to be happy – it was impossible not to get sucked in.

A smile tugged at his lips as he ran a hand lightly over her hair. Even Tasha fell under her spell. Hell, even Coulson…damn. Of all the deaths, that was the one which haunted him most. Darcy stirred as his hand went still.

Her nose wrinkled slightly, but she did not open her eyes. "Clint?" She asked in a drowsy voice.

"Way too early, sweetheart," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"M'kay," she nodded before moving to burrow her head into his shoulder. She put an arm over him. "You too."

He dropped a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah, me too."

He might not deserve her, but he would be damned if he was stupid enough to let her go now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Darcy's New Routine**

Over the next few weeks, Darcy began to find a rhythm. She spent the first part of her mornings making breakfast for the household. It had started as just Jane and Clint, but the smell of food permeated the house like nothing else apparently. On her third day, she walked into the kitchen and found Jane talking with Bruce.

He gave her a cautious look. "Jane invited me to join her." He half rose as if to leave.

"Eh, no problem." Darcy waved him down. "I learned to cook from my Bobi. She cooked for two sizes – the whole family or the whole neighborhood. Join us anytime."

"You'll love her French toast," Clint told him as he wandered past to pour them both a cup of coffee.

"Pancakes today," she decided as she opened the pantry.

"Oh, yum!" Jane exclaimed. The two men looked at her and she gave a shrug. "Darcy makes the best pancakes."

Darcy tossed a smile over her shoulder. "Wait until I'm in the mood to celebrate."

"Pear-pecan pie," Jane stated with a grin.

"You bet, boss lady," Darcy nodded. "And I promise to make one just for you when you finish fixing the Bifrost."

Jane giggled.

That morning's success snowballed. Slowly breakfast became a communal meal. Lunch was generally impossible since everybody was scattered around the city, if they were even in town. Dinner remained hit or miss depending on everyone's schedules. Thus breakfast became the household touchstone. Natasha showed up the morning after Bruce, following Clint when they finished their morning workout. Tony joined them after a week. He tracked down Bruce to ask a question, got involved in a physics discussion with Jane, and just stayed to eat. They had waffles that morning.

"Seriously," Tony stated loudly a couple of days later when he had badgered her into making them again, "I will hire you as my personal chef right now. No references necessary." Darcy grinned as she watched the millionaire scarfing down yet another banana nut waffle. "Pepper can draw up all the paperwork. Great pay, good benefits, whatever you want."

"I'm already cooking for free," she answered.

"Yeah, I know." He shrugged. "I'm snapping you up just in case."

"Hey!" Jane tossed a muffin at his head. "Quit trying to steal my assistant!"

He frowned at her. "You threw food at me."

"Yes I did," she huffed at him. "I'll throw my coffee at you too if you don't cut it out."

He stared at her for a moment before he started laughing. "I like you!" His voice sounded surprised. "Tell you what," he mused. "We'll hire you too as soon as Thor gets back. I'm sure Stark Enterprises can use an astrophysicist somewhere."

"Tony? What are you doing?"

Everyone glanced up. A large smile stretched over Tony's face. "Pepper! Come in here!" He gestured her to the seat next to him. "You have got to taste these waffles!" He grabbed a plate and snatched one of the last two. He set the plate in front of Pepper. He turned back to grab the last waffle, but a fork speared it, barely missing his fingers.

Natasha gave him a narrow look. "That one is Clint's." He started pouting and she rolled her eyes. "You've already had two."

"Oh," Pepper chimed in as she swallowed her first bite. "This is fabulous."

Tony turned away from Natasha, his attention redirected. "Isn't it?" He pointed at Darcy. "I'm hiring her as a personal chef. You'll need to set up the paperwork."

Pepper lifted an eyebrow as Jane growled. Darcy shook her head. "I haven't accepted. You walked in as he offered to hire Jane."

"She doesn't want to share her assistant," he said. "I figured hiring her meant we could timeshare or something."

Everyone stared at him for a long moment before Darcy chuckled. "Thanks, but not now. I'll just keep making breakfast for free, okay?"

"Fine, fine," he waved his hand, the pout returning. "But I get first dibs if you ever change your mind."

Clint walked through the door at that moment. "Do I want to know?" He dropped a kiss on top of Darcy's head before sitting next to her.

"Eat your waffle," Natasha ordered as she pushed the plate to him. "Stark might inhale it otherwise."

Tony protested as the rest of the table began laughing.

Every day after breakfast Darcy would accompany Jane to Stark Tower. Despite being under repair, several of the labs were operational. While Jane worked on various methods of combining energy, trying to determine what she needed in order to recreate the framework she had seen in her dream, Darcy would spend her morning creating spreadsheets, plotting graphs, and going over Jane's findings for similarities and wild anomalies. Around noon she would leave and track down something for lunch. Even with all of the rebuilding going on, she could still find some great hole-in-the-wall, mom-and-pop places to try. She ended up with five nearby restaurants on speed dial – a pizza place, a Chinese takeout, a little Italian joint, a fabulous sub shop, and a traditional Polish restaurant – because their food could actually pull Jane away from her work by scent alone.

She usually shared lunch with either Clint or Natasha when they were not off foiling some form of evil or another. On even rarer occasions all three of them managed to meet. One day Natasha showed up with Pepper in tow.

"Pepper wants to talk to you," Natasha announced as she sat down.

Pepper gave a little head-shake. "It could have waited until this evening, but Natasha insisted. "

"You'll get called into an emergency meeting," Natasha answered, not bothering to look up as she perused the menu. "You have this hour free, Darcy is available, and you can get it taken care of before Stark causes a diplomatic incident."

"Please don't remind me," she said with a slight wince. "I cannot believe someone thought Tony would be an appropriate delegate to the International Council on Systems Engineering's annual fundraiser."

"I'm surprised you're not there," Darcy noted.

"Ah, well," Pepper hesitated, a faint blush spilling over her cheeks. "There was an incident last year with an…overly amorous representative from Europe."

Darcy grinned. "I recommend a Taser."

"You would," Clint said, rolling his eyes towards the sky. Darcy stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her a crooked grin. The conversation lulled as they placed their orders. After the waiter left, he turned towards Pepper. "Not that I have any complaints about being the most hated man in the restaurant, but Tasha said you needed something?"

"Most hated…?" Pepper frowned at him.

He tossed her a smile. "I'm having lunch with three beautiful women. Trust me," he said as he glanced around the patio area, "I am currently the most hated man here."

"глупый," Natasha muttered, shaking her head. "_Glupiy._"

Clint shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"And for the non-Russians?" Darcy wrinkled her nose.

"She called me 'foolish'."

She giggled. "Imagine what the rest of the restaurant is calling you!"

As the amusement slowly tapered off, Pepper turned towards Darcy. "I did actually come here with a proposition for you."

"Oh?" Darcy asked curiously.

"Despite Tony's 'personal chef' plan, I've been watching you deal with everyone at breakfast and Jane at the laboratory. I know SHIELD gives Jane the money to pay you, but I was wondering if you would like to branch out a little." Darcy leaned back, and Pepper continued before she could say anything. "Jane would still be your main priority, of course, but it would not hurt for you to have options and a greater exposure. Between what I have seen, and what Jane has told me, you have an aptitude for managing people and organizing both physical space and general information."

Darcy blushed. "Well-"

"Let her finish," Natasha said quietly.

The waiter appeared with their lunches and a refill on their water. After a few bites, Pepper resumed speaking. "You seem to have several hours mostly free in the afternoon?"

"Yes," Darcy nodded. "Once I get Jane to eat something for lunch, she generally spends her afternoon consulting with either Bruce or Tony."

"I would like to hire you as an assistant for four hours each afternoon," Pepper announced.

Darcy felt her jaw drop. She spotted Clint and Tasha both repressing smiles out of the corner of her eye. Pepper just waited. Darcy gave herself a shake. "Wait a minute, stop the press." She took a couple of breaths, opening her mouth to speak only to close it. Finally she managed, "Let me get this straight, you want to hire me to assist you? With Stark Enterprises? Or with Tony?"

A wicked light entered Pepper's eyes. "A little of both actually." Darcy gaped at her and Pepper's smile grew in response. "When Jane manages to finish her work on the bridge between Earth and Asgard, SHIELD may or may not have any reason to continue giving her money for an assistant. Regardless of whether they do or not, this will give you options you don't currently have. You will learn the workings of Stark Enterprises, and may choose to come on full time. In this position, you'll be making some very high level contacts who will undoubtedly present offers as well." Darcy's eyes grew wider with each sentence, and she could see Pepper holding back laughter. "While I appreciate the necessity of the work SHIELD does," and here Pepper nodded to their lunch companions, "I don't like thinking of you backed into a corner."

Natasha stirred, exchanging a glance with Clint. She sighed. "I hate to admit it, but SHIELD does not like giving up assets. If they feel you are valuable, they will try their hardest to recruit you. If that includes cutting off a salary, they will do so."

"Yeah," Darcy objected, "but they'd have to consider me valuable first, right?"

"Trust me, sweetheart, they already do." Clint traded another speaking look with Natasha. "You manage to turn scientific mumbo-jumbo into a readable report any agent can handle. Right now, they can reasonably expect three of _us_ to listen to you, and Cap can be trusted to be respectful at barest minimum. Even Fury can't claim that."

"If I ever meet the illusive Captain America," she snarked. "Isn't he doing some kind of private tour of the country or something?"

"He'll be back," he assured her. "He's just trying to come to grips with all of the changes."

Natasha drew the conversation back on track. "Your ability to handle Jane and your willingness to fade into the background has already been noted in your file."

"I have a file?" Darcy blurted out.

"младшая сестра," Natasha smiled. "_Mladshaya sestra_, everyone we brush past has a file. Yours is growing." She lifted an eyebrow when Darcy just stared at her. "I called you 'little sister'."

"Okay, that's good to know," Darcy said. "Apparently I should have taken Russian instead of Spanish." She blinked. "My file is growing?"

Clint put his hand on her arm. "Baby, you had a file when you were just the intern in New Mexico. After a handful of meetings, not to mention your willingness to remain in Puente Antiguo during the attack, and the friendliness you showed Thor and his friends?" He paused and took a breath. "Coulson marked your file for special consideration. The relationship we built in New Mexico? He would never have found a way for us to stay in touch the way we did if he didn't plan on recruiting you."

"I liked you from our first meeting," Tasha stated. Silence fell over the table as they waited for her to continue. Clint smirked at her as she gave them a questioning glance and she lifted one shoulder. "I don't like people usually, especially not that quickly."

"Another star by her name?" Pepper asked.

"Yes," Natasha answered. She took a sip of water. "You followed orders, never rebelling about going to the safe house. You dove straight into the madness at the mansion."

"Jane, an acknowledged genius, is adamant about keeping you," Clint added. "Tony Stark wants to hire you."

Darcy just sat there, stunned at whole situation. "But…" She shook her head. "I've never…I mean, I'm just me."

"And _you_ are exactly who we are looking for," Pepper answered. "Most personal assistants either want to slide by doing the bare minimum, or they want the glory for the work they do. Finding someone who both goes above and beyond while being willing to remain in the background is hard."

"Says the woman the entire world can name," Natasha noted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "People see me at the parties and on the board – they imagine all kinds of things. Not one of them understands what happens behind the scenes." Natasha gave a sniff and Pepper's smile grew. "You are hardly the definition of ordinary 'people', _Natalie_." The two women exchanged a smile before Pepper continued. "So you see, Darcy, you are in a unique position. SHIELD is interested, and so are we. At the very least, we would like to make sure you have some choices, even if you give in and become Tony's chef."

Darcy laughed. "No thanks! I cook because I enjoy it, it's relaxing. I don't think it would be the same as a career." Her brow furrowed as she looked at Pepper. "So what would I be doing during those four hours?"

"For the first while, you would be following me around," she answered. "Mostly you'll be _my_ assistant, at least for a bit. Depending on how comfortable you feel, I would turn some things over to you. It would mostly be paperwork and minor meetings here in the city. You would be my representative when needed. There would be some social obligations, of course."

"Okay," Darcy drawled out. "Um…I can totally rock paperwork and organizing, but I don't think I'll be what you want for something social."

"Why not?" Pepper asked curiously.

Darcy's eyebrows went up. "Have you seen my clothes?"

"Oh, that," Pepper waved the comment off. "Stark Enterprises will give you a clothing stipend." Darcy blinked. "We would want you to present certain images, differing depending on the situation, but we certainly don't expect you to pay for it."

"You're going to pay me to buy new clothes as well as follow you around? For four hours a day and the occasional party?"

"Yes, of course."

Darcy grinned. "When do I start?"

That lunch decision opened a whole new world to her. Darcy began following Pepper the next day. She gained new appreciation for the hard work that went into making Stark Enterprises so 'effortlessly' profitable. Pepper's afternoons might be taken up with any mix of businessmen, politicians, or reporters.

Evenings found Darcy coaxing Jane back to the mansion. The woman absolutely hated leaving the labs. Once home, Darcy made sure Jane ate and then let her wander off to her rooms, confident that JARVIS would raise an alarm if there were any escape attempts made. They had come to an agreement after the first time Jane wandered off into the city at two in the morning and got lost without cab fare.

Once Jane had been safely dealt with, her evenings centered on Clint – provided he was home of course. While the Avengers had yet to be assembled again, officially anyway, he and Natasha still had their duties at SHIELD. She hated his SHIELD missions. To be fair, she only hated some of them. The missions that called for an assassin, bloodshed, those were the ones she actually hated. He came back with open wounds glaring at her in his gaze. They would dial up movie after movie, keeping to the precedent she started on her first night and watching old Hollywood flicks with their sappy stories and happy endings. His defenses would eventually come down, and he would curl himself into her, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

She would hold him while he trembled.

Darcy hated those missions with a passion. Sometimes she hated SHIELD and all it represented. He and Natasha were good, too good at what they did. She wondered if anyone at SHIELD ever bothered to notice how shaky they both could be after some of their jobs. With Phil gone, did _anyone_ bother to worry about them? Help them? Did anyone realize the types of nightmares he had?

God, she hoped Natasha would open up with someone. It's why she never argued when Tasha wanted to go shopping or just for a drive. Someone needed to help her.

If no mission took Clint away, they would divide their time between movies, lounging on the roof, and taking walks in the park. A police officer stopped them one night to warn them of the dangers. They had been polite, but as soon as the officer was out of earshot, Darcy gave up any hope of containing her hilarity. She found it ironic that he would lecture Hawkeye, one of SHIELD's premier agents, on danger.

Nights meant dreaming. She would dream of Yggdrasil often, watching _her_ lights. Most of them grew in strength every time she saw them. She asked Lady Frigga about it.

"They grow as you continue down your chosen path," she answered. "Your actions give them strength. Can you name any of them yet?"

Darcy took a breath. She pointed to her favorite, the golden one with the purple thread, "That's Clint."

Lady Frigga gave her a gentle smile. "Why do you think so?"

"Well," Darcy fidgeted. "It…it…" She sighed. "It just _feels_ right."

"What do you feel?"

"Safe," she answered immediately. "Safety, strength, passion – something pulling here." She put a hand to her breastbone.

"Well done, little one," Lady Frigga said. Darcy looked at her in confusion. She smiled. "Yggdrasil does not speak in words or the cold terms of science." The regal woman reached out and placed a hand on the trunk. "She speaks in feelings, images, the language of the heart, not the mind." She turned and began to walk away. "Sit here for a bit, Lady Darcy. Watch the lights which call to you. See what she will show you. When you can name more of them, we will speak further."

Darcy watched her leave before lying down and staring at the brilliant lights in the branches above her. "I hope I really do get to hear you one day."

A few months into Darcy's new routine with Stark Enterprises, she finally got to meet Captain America.

It happened at breakfast time naturally. Everything 'family' either happened or was discussed at breakfast. Darcy seriously considered putting up a sign - _If you don't mention it at breakfast, send an email. Don't just __**assume**__ we know what's in your head._ Actually, she did finally put up a sign after the third sigh of disappointment over the food - _Darcy is not a mind reader. Email a request or quit complaining. The next sigh of disappointment means no breakfast for a week._ Tony stopped sighing.

She rushed around the kitchen making waffles. Her alarm had failed to go off, and Clint was away, so she was ridiculously late. Hungry Avengers and one half-crazy scientist would descend upon her at any minute. She rounded the island a little too fast and smacked her hip on one of the corners. "Ouch! Damn it!" She closed her eyes, breathing through the jolt of pain.

"Are you okay, Miss?"

She looked up. A tall, well-built stranger stood in the doorway. Blond bangs hung down over blue eyes which were watching her with an open, concerned expression. "Oh, I'm fine. Just turned too quickly." She smiled. "Well, JARVIS isn't pitching a fit, so I'm guessing you're Steve Rogers?"

He stepped forward, holding out a hand. "Yes, ma'am," he replied as he shook her hand. "Miss Potts introduced me to JARVIS downstairs, but she told me I should come up here for breakfast?"

"First off, call me Darcy. Secondly, I hope you like waffles."

"Darcy," he repeated with a smile. "I love waffles."

"Great!" she chirped. "We usually eat breakfast together, but after that we scatter to our various offices, labs, or whatevers. Did SHIELD set you up with something…ah, what do you want me to call you?"

"Steve, please," he insisted. "I get 'sir' and 'Captain' enough at SHIELD." He shrugged. "They're setting me up with some classes to try and catch up on seventy years of history."

Darcy frowned. "School's all fine and good, but you'll need more than that." She bit her lip. "Let me think about it."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Nah," she insisted. "I like helping people."

She ended up instituting movie nights. Once a week she would take over the media room and show movies. JARVIS worked his way through the decades, starting with Steve's favorites from 'before' and then moving into the time after he had gone into hibernation. Like breakfast, movie nights started small – her, Clint, and Steve. Also like breakfast, they did not stay small. Natasha joined them first, followed by Jane and Pepper. Even Tony would drop in every so often. The mansion began to feel like a real 'family' home.

As the feeling of family grew, Darcy figured it was only a matter of time before something came along to interrupt it.

The shrill ring of Darcy's phone woke her. Eyes tight closed, she fumbled around trying to reach it. Clint chuckled in her ear. His weight pressed down on her for a moment as he leaned over to grab the ringing phone. He placed it in her hand. She leaned back against him and answered it.

"H'lo?"

"Darcy, I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Pepper?" Darcy's mind tried to focus on the call.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm in a bit of a bind." Pepper's voice sounded exasperated.

"Is something wrong?" Darcy started to lever herself out of bed, ignoring Clint's grumbles as her warmth pulled away.

"Not really," came the answer. "I've got a bit of an issue going on in Tokyo, so I won't make it back to New York, and there is a party this evening. We've already RSVP'd, and it is a birthday party for Senator Waigland."

Darcy froze. "Pepper, are you about to ask me to be Tony's escort to a Senator's birthday party?"

"Please?" Pepper's voice turned pleading. "I've got Adrian's on call for you if you're willing to go."

Darcy fell back against Clint with a groan. "Pepper! You can't go around bribing me with a day on the town!"

"Shoes?"

Darcy started laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll go."

"Oh, thank you," Pepper sighed in relief. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. I've given instructions to the people at Adrian's. Just be there at eleven o'clock, and they'll handle everything." She paused. "Oh, I'll need to contact security and make arrangements."

"Don't worry about it, Pepper," Darcy interjected. "I'll talk to Clint and Tasha about it."

"Wonderful! Have fun – I have to run."

Darcy stared at her phone for a moment before tossing it on her bedside table. She fell back on her pillows with a groan. "Tell me again, how is this my life?"

"So, party time with Stark?" Clint propped himself on one elbow and grinned down at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Do I look like the high society type?" She wrinkled her nose. "And on my first social 'affair' I have to babysit _Tony Stark_? How is that fair?"

He tapped her nose with a finger. "You're whining." She swatted his hand. He just moved his finger to trace along her jawline and touch her chin. "You'll be fine."

"I know," she sighed. She stared up at him, pouting. "There went my plans for the day."

"Weren't we doing a Lord of the Rings marathon?"

"Steve's never seen it!" Darcy exclaimed, sitting up and poking him in the shoulder. "That's practically sacrilegious! And he better not watch without me!" His eyebrows rose and she frowned. "Hmm, bet I can get JARVIS to refuse to pull it up. He likes me."

Clint chuckled. "It's beginning to tick Stark off, his robots and computers liking you better."

"He should be more polite." She angled her head and smiled. "Or quit giving orders with loopholes."

Clint lay back and laughed. Darcy's grin softened as she watched him. In the past six months, she had watched as the darkness drained away from him. Not entirely, he would always have a bite, an edge no amount of time could erase, but he opened up more now. Well, he opened up with her and Natasha. He even started helping keep track of Jane again.

He still avoided the helicarrier whenever possible, and Fury allowed it. Natasha handled their meetings and debriefs with written reports from Clint. Darcy asked Tasha once how long she thought Fury would let him duck the meetings. Tasha's answer surprised her.

"_Fury's not sure how to handle it. Clint's too good to let go, but no one else wants to work with him. Even before everything happened, Coulson was the only handler who __**wanted**__ to work with us. Now…"_

Although Tasha's face remained stoic, Darcy could see the pain buried in her eyes. SHIELD had been the only home the two of them really could claim. They had yet to see if the Avengers could fill the void.

Darcy yawned and stretched. "Laugh it up, _khaver_. I have to grab a shower and some food before heading over to Adrian's."

"And you make a fuss about Tasha's Russian?" He shook his head. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

The staff at Adrian's fell over themselves trying to take care of her. Darcy held back a laugh as she watched two of the stylists come close to a hair-pulling fight over how to arrange her hair. They argued for a good fifteen minutes before a tiny figure entered the room and clapped her hands. **Everyone** fell silent.

"_Hvatit_! Enough!" The tiny woman waved a hand. "You are behaving like toddlers." She turned and ran a practiced eye over Darcy. "Mikhail, bring the young woman to my room." With that final command, she swept out of the room.

Mikhail, or Michael according to his earlier introduction, rushed over. "If you will please follow me, Miss Lewis?" His voice was breathy with awe. "Madam Lebedeva rarely takes clients."

Darcy's eyes narrowed. Maybe it was because she spent too much time around half- or fully paranoid assassins and secret agents, but she did not like this sudden interest by an unknown woman. She stepped into the room behind Michael, fully prepared to duck back out at the first sign of anything odd.

She certainly did not expect to find Natasha waiting with the tiny Madam Lebedeva. As Darcy moved further into the room, Michael was waved away and the door firmly shut behind him.

"Darcy," Natasha smiled. "Since this is your first party with Stark, I thought I would call in a favor from a friend of mine."

"Hmm," Darcy hummed for a moment. "You have 'old friends' in the strangest places."

A quick smile graced her friend's lips before she turned away. "Madam Lebedeva, meet Darcy Lewis, a friend of mine."

Madam Lebedeva came over and touched Darcy's cheek. "It is always good to meet a friend. Now, I am going to do your hair, and not in any of the silly styles they were tossing about out there." She shook her head. "Bah! They think the only good things have come about in the last decade." She waved her hands. "What do they know? For real inspiration they must learn to look to the icons of the past, when a look, a style, made the men lose their breath. All these things they do with hair today!" Darcy suppressed her amusement as she watched the woman pace, arms and hands waving in emphasis. "They think they are doing art! Sculpture! Never mind the woman they should be concentrating on. Hair should be a frame to accentuate the beauty of a woman's face, not steal the attention."

Natasha…_giggled_. Darcy blinked, goggling at her.

Madam Lebedeva just smiled. "I have known Natasha a long time. So, your hair…" She walked around Darcy, lifting up a lock here, pulling back to stare into her face there. "Yes, I think I have it. You have a lovely face, with the good pouty lips, strong eyes. We must pull your hair back away, let your face shine." Her lips pursed. "Not too much though. We do not want it restricted. It should have some curls, some bounce, and a wild touch. That will help show the spirit in your eyes and the happiness on your lips. Yes, yes…" Darcy allowed herself to be maneuvered into the salon chair. She glanced at Natasha, and when she received a nod in return, she just closed her eyes and let the woman work.

Later that afternoon, after her hair and makeup were finished, Natasha helped her sneak back in the mansion. She felt a little strange coming home in a robe, but they had poured her into her undergarments, including a corset which she felt deserved some form of hazard pay. She did not want to wrinkle the dress, so that left her the robe.

Natasha helped her into the dress and heels, and JARVIS shifted the screen to a full length mirror. Madam Lebedeva had put huge curls into her hair and then pulled it back with a handful of artfully placed bobby pins. Natasha stepped forward with two hair clips and placed them near her temples, so they were visible from any direction.

Darcy stared at the two handcrafted, diamond-studded silver feathers. Each one included three strands of silver hanging down the side of her hair and sparkling in the light. "Where did these come from?"

Natasha smiled softly. "Feathers for you, jesses for him…he's reinforcing his claim." She paused to let Darcy take in the reply. "Are you ready?"

Darcy gave herself a little shake. "As I'll ever be."

"Good," she answered. "Now give me a minute to get downstairs. I want to see their faces."

Darcy giggled as her friend slipped out of the room. She followed after a final turn in front of the mirror. The dress clung to her torso, from the strap of the halter top to the top of her hips, before falling into a flowing drape of satin. She loved the swirl of material that spiraled around her legs every time she moved. The bold, brilliant red set off her hair and fair complexion perfectly. A silver chain at her neck and simple red heels gave the final flourish to the whole display.

She came to the top of the stairs and paused, surprised to see Clint, Tony, and Steve talking in the foyer. Natasha lurked at the entrance to the formal living room, a smile hovering on her lips. Darcy's lips curved into a smile as she started descending. Clint, ever aware of changes in his surroundings, looked up first. She saw the smile start to come out until he focused on her. His mouth opened, and she saw his chest heave slightly as though all of the air had rushed out of his lungs. The other men turned to face her.

"Hey," Tony grinned. "You clean up pretty good, missy."

She rolled her eyes, but could not resist a little twirl. "Think I'll pass for high society?"

"You'll be great." Steve smiled at her. "You're a knockout."

Clint walked up to her slowly. He reached out and touched one of the chains in her hair. "You look gorgeous." His hand slid down to her jaw and traced its line to her chin. With a slight pressure he angled her head up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Alright," Tony interrupted after a breath or two. "Quit mussing up my escort. Girl's going to set society back on its heels. Hold off the mussing until _after_ the party."

Clint tossed an exasperated look over his shoulder. He pressed one more kiss to her lips before stepping back. Darcy frowned at Tony. "It's a good thing I'm doing this for Pepper. I don't care how funny I find you, you keep blocking my kisses and I'm going to hide your coffee."

"Viscous little girl!" Tony exclaimed, pressing a hand on his heart. "Threatening a man's coffee? What happed to being a demure young thing?"

She exchanged a glance with Natasha. "He's already been in the whiskey, hasn't he?"

"You wound me!"

The group started laughing. Tony's eyes sparkled with repressed delight. "Come along, little vixen, we must be going." They swept out of the mansion leaving high spirits in their wake.

Darcy and Tony wandered the room, talking and schmoozing through the crowd. They gossiped and laughed as they moved from one group to the next. They stopped to pick up some hors d'oeuvres.

"Isn't she a little young for you, Stark?"

They turned to find a sharp-eyed, brittle blonde staring at them. Darcy looked her up and down. "Excuse me?"

The woman gave her a condescending smile. "Does Potts know he's robbing the cradle?"

"Really?" Darcy stifled her mirth and settled for an arch smile she learned from Pepper. "You think he's _sleeping_ with me?" Now she rolled her eyes. "Please, have you even _met_ Pepper Potts? She's perfect for him, and he knows that. He's a genius, isn't he?"

"Damn straight, kiddo," Tony replied with his most charming grin.

"You didn't used to think so," the woman said, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Ah," Darcy gave a small smile of realization. "You're one of _those_."

"I beg your pardon?" The woman looked affronted.

Darcy shrugged and smiled innocently. "One of the wild oats women."

The woman sputtered.

"Really, its okay," Darcy insisted, opening her eyes just a bit wider. "I mean, sometimes guys are going to be guys and totally blind to what's right in front of them." She leaned her head to the side. "I'm pretty sure he kept overlooking Pepper because she's just that awesome. Good thing Pepper's also that patient. She waited to be _the_ one instead of one of many."

The woman stared at Darcy, mouth opening and closing in shock.

Darcy's smile grew brilliant. "Just a note for any future escapades you might have? Get promises before you go to bed with a guy. If you don't?" She rolled her eyes. "If you just hop into bed with the guy for some fun, you've got no right to expect anything the next morning except a chance to get dressed before being whisked out the door."

_Quick translations – Bobi = Nana, Grandmother – khaver = male friend, anything from friend to boyfriend._


	6. Chapter 6

**Third Interlude**

Tony repressed a chuckle as he watched Darcy deal with the bitter reporter. The girl was a riot.

He could admit, to himself only mind, that his first impression of the smart-assed kid had been completely off. He had considered her some kind of glorified gopher the pretty lady doctor kept around out of pity. Within three weeks he had to completely reorder his thinking.

He hated doing that – he felt uncomfortable with the level of error it implied.

Anyway, the glorified gopher turned into a snarky, pushy, clever girl who was also a fabulous cook. So she was not a genius, so what? His house had enough of those at the moment.

Could a place have too many geniuses?

Funny thing though, this girl had to have her own kind of genius. She drew people into her orbit. Barton hovered like a shadow everywhere the girl went. Tony kept an eye out, fully expecting the man to be here somewhere, invitation-only security be damned. Nat was less obvious, but she could be as quick to appear as Barton when the girl sounded unhappy.

Maybe he should classify that as a superpower? The ability to hold the loyalty of two of the scariest people on the planet was a power, right?

Doc Foster became a mama bear about the girl when push came to shove. Watching the doctor verbally eviscerate a jumped-up SHIELD physicist who made some derogatory comment about the girl? That had been a joy to behold – almost as fun as watching the man blanch when Nat popped up to 'escort' him back to headquarters.

That scientist never did come back to the Tower.

Steve thought she was 'swell'. The man enjoyed sketching her when everyone lazed around on Sunday afternoons. She helped get him caught up with a century of changes in entertainment by instituting movie nights at the mansion. It helped offset the dry classes set up by SHIELD.

Really, what were those morons thinking? Sticking a grown man in a classroom all day?

According to Doc Foster, Thor thought highly of the girl as well, something about her reminding him of a 'shield-maiden'?

Thought the 'maiden' part was highly debatable given Barton's tendency to stay the night at her place. Not that he would say anything – he valued his manhood, thank you very much. She could get Doc Foster, Nat, and Pepper all on his case with one word. That did not even begin to count Barton or Steve.

Apparently Darcy's defense of Jane in New Mexico, combined with her love of her Taser gave her an edge with Thor. The face that she stood up to him and used lightning to bring him down had been highly impressive to the thunder god.

Tony loved the irony – bottled lightning knocking out the god of thunder – there was an absolutely beautiful symmetry to that.

In fact, the only Avenger not totally with the program seemed to be Banner. Sure, the man would usually show up for breakfast, but then he disappeared until the following morning. Which, yes, okay, Tony understood. Hell, he could get wrapped up in his lab for days. Still, even _he_ managed to make a couple of the movie nights. Banner? Not a one yet.

Banner would cave to the inevitable eventually. This sassy little chit was a Pepper-in-training, and no one could resist Pepper for long.

He should know. He certainly couldn't.

"You know, kiddo, you're alright."


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: This catches us up to AO3. I hope to get the fourth interlude up within the next couple of days, and another full chapter by the New Year. I haven't been able to reply individually, but I promise I read and salivate over every review…I'm like an addict, I swear._

**Big Changes**

Darcy rolled her eyes as they watched the blonde flounce away. "Women like her make my teeth itch."

"Oh?" he inquired.

"Yeah," she answered. "If you want something more than a good time, you set the expectation up front. You don't just jump into bed and automatically get the right to demand things just because you have sex." Her lips twisted. "That's some kind of attempted entrapment or something. It's stupid. If you want commitment, you should get that _before_ getting naked."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Somebody need to talk to Featherhead?"

"What?" She blinked at him. Horror filled her face as she realized who he was talking about. "Oh, God, don't you dare. You just leave him alone."

"Just making sure," he teased. "Can't have him running off one of the best girls in the house." He twirled her once before tucking her hand in his elbow and leading her towards the dance floor.

She laughed and rolled her eyes as they sashayed past an inquisitive group of people. "Okay, _Dad_, whatever. Don't you dare."

"But how responsible would that be, little girl?" he smirked. She nudged him with her shoulder. He laughed. "All right, all right, I leave it alone as long as he's behaving himself?"

"We're good," she replied with a grin.

He glanced around the room. "Actually, I'm surprised I haven't seen him yet. The way he hovers around you, I expected him to be here to protect you from the leering eyes of the filthy rich."

Darcy leaned closer and whispered. "He's in the rafters over the stage."

"Knew he'd be here," Tony nodded. "How did you figure it out?"

"I ran into Natasha in the ladies room. She's with one of the caterers."

He gave her a considering squint and pursed his lips. "Is she here to babysit you or me?"

She started giggling as he gave a wicked smile. He pulled her onto the floor as a new song started. "Let's avoid the chattering for a bit."

"Works for me."

They shared a couple of dances before going back to the crowd. Darcy noticed them getting some strange glances and strained smiles. She was not quite sure what was going on, but Tony promised to have Pepper look into it the next day, so she decided to ignore it unless someone started a fight. No one did, and they finally escaped to the limo.

She sat back against the seat with a groan.

"Enjoy yourself?"

She shot up with a shriek at the unexpected voice. Clint grinned at her from where he sprawled in the opposite seat. Natasha sat demurely beside him.

"You…you…" She reached out and smacked him on the arm. He rubbed the spot, pouting at her. "Oh, please, I didn't hit you that hard. You scared the life out of me!"

He smirked. "We figured we'd grab a ride since we're heading the same way."

"You couldn't have said something sooner?"

"Aren't they cute?" Tony broke in. His eyes glittered in amusement.

Natasha nudged his leg with a foot. "Leave them alone." She slid an arch look towards the pair. "If you'd have kept quiet, they might have gone on a bit more."

"Oops."

Darcy rolled her eyes and propped her feet on the seat between the two agents. "Let's just go home. I'm ready for my PJ's. Tomorrow morning is going to come way too early."

Clint rested his hand on her shin. He rubbed gently. "Close your eyes and get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there."

She gave him a grateful smile and let her eyes drift shut. She fell asleep in moments.

The next thing she knew, Clint lifted her out of the car. She stirred in his arms. "I can walk."

"I know, baby," he answered, pressing a kiss to her hair. Despite his acknowledgement, he simply tightened his arms and held her closer to him. She did not bother arguing. She just shifted enough to put her arms around his neck. She curled into him and tucked her head under his chin.

He did not put her down until they reached her room.

The next morning Darcy and Clint walked into an empty kitchen. She yawned. "Something simple this morning, I think."

"Sounds good."

"Miss Lewis?"

Darcy frowned. She had never heard JARVIS sound quite so reticent before. "Is something wrong, JARVIS?"

"I know you normally do not view the society pages," the AI replied. "However, I believe it may behoove you to do so this morning."

"Okay," Darcy drawled out. She moved to sit next to Clint as JARVIS pulled up the relevant pages on the table screen. The New York Times society page included a large picture of her and Tony taken at the party the previous evening. The picture looked normal enough, but her jaw dropped at the headline.

_**IT'S A GIRL!  
Surprise birthday guest refers to Tony Stark as 'Dad'**_

_While high society has often watched with either disdain or amusement as Tony Stark waltzed his way through taboos as though they did not exist, last night's surprise has to be rated as one of the most unexpected of all. While the magnate's alter ego has often headed the front pages with his derring-do, his 'mild-mannered' self has usually paraded through various social outings with starlets, beauty queens, and princesses. _

_Despite his recent attachment to his longtime companion, Miss Virginia "Pepper" Potts, his appearance with a dark-haired beauty seemed a sign that the still-unengaged bachelor had returned to his philandering ways. No such luck ladies!_

_Instead it appears Tony Stark has been hiding an even deeper secret than his heroic "Iron Man" persona. According to reliable sources from the party itself, the young lady, tentatively identified as a Miss Darcy Lewis, referred to him as "Dad". In addition, rumors from inside Stark Industries tell us the heretofore unknown Miss 'Lewis' has been seen spending a great deal of time with Pepper Potts, giving even greater credence to the idea of a long connection between the two._

_Society gossip is simply hungry for more information._

"Oh my God," Darcy moaned, putting her face in her hands. "I made one smart-assed remark to Tony and they do _this_? Pepper's going to kill me."

Clint leaned back in his chair, balancing it on the back legs. "Why? It's probably the least scandalous after-party report Stark's ever caused."

"A daughter?" Darcy gaped at him.

He shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How?" she exclaimed. "How could it be worse?"

"They could have decided you were his 'trade-in' or 'bit on the side'." Pepper remarked as she strolled into the room. "Frankly, it's one of the few times we've ever been able to give a complete denial without worrying about evidence cropping up. I should warn you though - Tony thinks it's 'awesome'." She picked up a muffin and joined them at the table. "I'm more concerned about you."

"Me?"

"What about her?" Clint frowned.

Pepper blinked at both of them. "We will put out the denial of course, but a lot of people will still believe the gossip." She paused before continuing carefully. "Have you considered what it means _personally_ to be a Stark? To be a member of the Stark family? Especially one Tony obviously likes? Even if unrecognized?"

Darcy shrugged. "My school loans could vanish?"

Pepper smiled, but Clint sat up slowly, a dark look crossing his face. "She'll be a target."

Both women looked at him; Darcy with confusion, but Pepper nodded, the smile dropping away.

"Exactly," she replied.

His eyes hardened, as if a glaze of ice dropped over them. "Damn it."

"Now, hold on," Darcy held up her hands. "Don't overreact. I was already a target, right?"

"Not like this," he insisted, his eyes pinning hers. "It's one thing to be a Stark employee, even a highly placed one. This is different. There are a lot of loonies out there, and the idea of Tony having a daughter? Of _Iron Man_ having a daughter? They'll be coming out of the woodwork."

She looked at him for a long moment before turning her gaze to Pepper. The older woman nodded, regret shining in her eyes. Darcy folded her arms on top of the table and propped her chin on them. "More security then?"

"Already in process."

Everyone turned as a new voice joined the conversation. Natasha slid in the seat next to Darcy. She reached out and tugged on a lock of dark hair. "Don't worry, _mladshaya sestra_, it just needs a little more caution."

"Like?"

"At lunch we will come get you instead of meeting you somewhere. You will take a car instead of walking or using the subway." She tapped her finger on the table. "We already have a tracker on your phone."

Darcy summoned up a smile. "I know. Jane told me." At that she poked Clint in the side.

He jerked away. "Hey, I'd have told you! Jane beat me to it."

Natasha gave a small smile. "You'll need to be a little more careful, and a little less spontaneous. Let JARVIS do the shopping. We'll set you up with some passwords."

"Shouldn't we handle that?" Pepper asked.

"Stark Industries will need its own passwords for her as she is an employee," Natasha nodded. "SHIELD is doing this because of her connection to the Avengers Initiative."

The two women started discussing various security measures and how they could be split between the two organizations. Darcy felt her eyes growing wider and the room seemed to shrink. It stole her breath.

"Baby?" Clint's voice drew her attention and the women fell silent.

"I don't…" She trailed off. She tried again. "I can't…"

As her voice trailed off a second time, she decided she needed air. She darted out of the room. A few minutes later she found herself on the roof with no memory of the elevator or making any conscious decision about where to go. She paced, her hands clenching and unclenching in a spastic fashion. Darcy had no idea how long she continued, just walking back and forth on the roof, her mind grappling with the insanity of her life. As the outside world finally intruded on her senses once more, she spotted him.

Clint leaned against the wall by the elevator door – his arms folded across his chest, his feet crossed at the ankles, and his eyes focused on her. She stilled, pausing a moment under his intense gaze, before walking towards him. He pulled away from the wall as she drew close. He opened his arms. She burrowed into his chest as he embraced her. He rested his chin on top of her head.

They remained that way for a long time. Still as statues, they stood, him wrapped around her, shielding her from the world.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't," he interrupted. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

"I don't even know why I panicked," she said. "It's not like this is crazier than meeting Thor."

He rubbed one hand over her back. "You suddenly faced the possibility of _you_ being a target. Not Jane, not Pepper, not one of us, but you yourself." He took a breath. "You never truly considered yourself a possible target, did you?"

"Only by default," she replied.

He gave a small chuckle before drawing her to their chairs. She finally noticed the shield had been put up. Tony invented it as soon as he realized she, Clint, and Jane spent a lot of time on the roof. It gave people some privacy, hiding them from observation. They normally never bothered with it. She frowned and glanced at Clint.

He shrugged. "I didn't ask for it."

"My apologies, Miss Lewis," JARVIS chimed in. "I turned on the screen as soon as you directed the elevator to the roof."

"That's alright, JARVIS," she sighed. "Guess I'll have to get used to it."

She moved to sit in her chair, but Clint stopped her. He stretched out in his lawn chair and pulled her down next to him. She smiled and cuddled into his side. He curved an arm around her. They lay quietly for several minutes, listening to the noise of Central Park and enjoying the breeze. He ran his hand up and down her arm.

She took a deep breath, but he placed one finger over her lips. "Just relax right now. There's no hurry." She let herself drowse, warmed by his presence.

Darcy called Jane later that morning and took the day off so she could go over security with both Stark Industries and SHIELD. She had to go to the helicarrier to set up her SHIELD codes. Clint and Natasha went with her as both security and accompaniment. It was then that she really got to see how people reacted to the pair. The other agents flinched – almost to a man.

She watched as each sideways look hit Clint particularly hard. She saw it, and she knew Natasha saw it, but the other agents seemed blind to the pain tracking across his expression. Each whispered conversation caused his face to grow colder, more distant. By the time they reached Fury's office, he had taken on his 'stone cold' persona. He shadowed Darcy's movements, pouring his energy into being her bodyguard instead of a SHIELD agent.

Darcy's frown grew as she went through the whole rigmarole. She wanted to go home. She wanted _him_ out of this place. Natasha felt the same way given her sheer lack of expression. Clint might be guarding Darcy, but the two women had him bracketed, trying to be a barricade between him and the rest of the world. Fortunately Fury seemed inclined to let them rush things through. Part of that might have been the deadly expressions on the faces of his two best agents, but Darcy really did not care. They got out of there in a minimum amount of time. This time it was Darcy's turn to watch over Clint as he shook off the visit on their way to lunch.

After lunch they headed for the Tower. Clint and Natasha planned to meet with Pepper to discuss security while Darcy headed for the labs. She promised to stay put and not go wandering anywhere, especially outside of the building. Since Jane had a conference call with Erik, Darcy decided to go see the household's other mad scientist.

She wandered into Bruce's lab. As usual, the doctor looked rumpled and scruffy. Darcy shook her head, amused at the picture he made. He was the epitome of the absent minded professor. Every so often his hand would stretch out and grab a handful of nuts from an open bag by his computer. He never looked up from his microscope though. Since he appeared particularly focused on his work, she headed for the window to watch the city. She stood there for several minutes before something close to her made a clicking noise.

She glanced around. The clicks started growing in both volume and frequency. Bruce's head came up. "Darcy?"

"Hey, doc," she replied distractedly. She searched her corner of the lab. "What is making that racket?"

"Nothing of mine," he answered, starting to move around the table towards her.

She turned in his direction just as the clicks gave way to a whirring sound. "Um…" she trailed off, moving so her back pressed against the window. "That doesn't sound-"

The pile of metal between her and the table gave a shudder. They eyed it cautiously. Bruce reached out. Darcy started to speak, "Is that a good-" when it jerked to life. It stood up.

Its face, or what Darcy took for its face, turned from her to Bruce and back again. Lights raced in dizzying patterns across large portions of it. Its movements were jerky, disjointed, like a marionette with only half the strings. It looked…unfinished was the best word she could come up with. It swung around with abandon. Bruce jumped backwards. Its clumsy movements knocked some equipment off of a shelf.

"JARVIS!" Bruce called out.

"Yes, Dr. Banner?"

"Get Tony," Bruce ordered. "This is one of his toys."

"He has already been notified, Dr. Banner, and is on his way. He should be here in 10.4 minutes."

"Great," Bruce groaned. "This thing's going to destroy half my lab by that point."

"I have also informed Agents Barton and Romanoff as they are currently in the building." JARVIS noted primly. "They should be here in 2.2 minutes." He paused. "Miss Lewis, Agent Barton asked me to inform you to, and I quote, 'Get the hell out of that lab.'"

"Good idea," Bruce agreed and waved Darcy towards the door.

The thing unexpectedly swung towards Darcy and she fell back with a small shriek. The sound seemed to unnerve the machine. A small weapon popped out of one arm. It fired in her direction. A laser missed her by inches. She screamed. Bruce reached out to grab the weapon. The thing fired in his direction. This time the laser grazed its target. Bruce stiffened. He made a strange shaking movement. His body began to ripple.

"Oh, crap." Darcy could barely breathe. She dropped to the floor and pulled herself into the furthest corner she could reach. Forcing herself to take in a lung full of air, Darcy tossed a desperate look at the door. "Code Green, JARVIS!"

The machine turned back in her direction, firing as it turned. She ducked down, but before it reached her a large green fist smashed against the side of its body. It staggered sideways, its midsection caved in on that side. A second hand tore the head off. Both hands proceeded to shred the thing until only scraps of unrecognizable shapes remained.

The Hulk gave a roar and glared around the room.

His eyes lit on Darcy curled up in the corner.

The tableau froze as he stared at her. He seemed to be trying to decide something.

"Um…hi?" she squeaked. "Please don't smash me?"

He snorted and moved forward slowly. His head crooked to one side as he examined her.

"Oh, boy," she muttered. "Clint's going to have a coronary." She locked eyes with the Hulk. He did not seem in a hurry to hurt her, but he also did not seem to know what to do with her. She tried to breathe normally. "You know, I'd really, really like to make it home in one piece tonight. It's movie night. We're supposed to be watching Harry Potter. It's the first one – we're trying for a week of movie nights so we can watch the whole series. Steve's never seen them, which was totally expected, but neither has Tasha or Clint, and that's just wrong. It should be a requirement for everyone to see those movies. I mean, really, everyone should have to read the books, but at a bare minimum they should see the movies."

The Hulk stared at her in some kind of fascination as she babbled. She did not know what was so engrossing, but if it meant avoiding a pissed off raging green giant, she was more than happy to go along with it.

_Where the hell was Clint?_

Even as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a soft _thwap_ sound. The Hulk jerked around with a roar. An arrow stuck in one shoulder. He lunged forward then stumbled back before he wavered, and fell over. Darcy let herself collapse back against the wall. Clint dropped out of the ceiling and rushed over to her. Natasha followed him out and moved towards the figure of the Hulk, already diminishing and shrinking back into Bruce.

"Darcy? Baby?" Clint knelt in front of her.

She turned wide eyes on him. "Take your time next time, hot shot." She let him pull her up and into his embrace. He began guiding her out of the lab. "Is Bruce okay?"

Clint smiled down at her. "He'll be fine. It's a standard Hulk tranquilizer."

"Good," she replied. "That's good." A great shudder ran down her spine. "Oh, okay, I need to sit down." Her knees shook. Clint frowned and lifted her into his arms. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and let the shakes take her.

"JARVIS?" Clint asked.

"Follow the lights, Agent Barton. I shall guide you to Miss Lewis's Tower rooms."

"Thanks."

Darcy felt herself settling as he stalked into her rooms, JARVIS opening the door before him. She gave a deep sigh and raised her head. His eyes swept the room before he turned back to her and lowered her to the ground.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "That was seriously _not_ the way I wanted to see Hulk."

"I didn't want you seeing him period." He put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her face up to meet his penetrating gaze. Something in his stare and shoulders relaxed after a long moment. His hands moved into her hair. He leaned down and covered her lips with his in a slow, easy glide. Her hands settled on his waist, her eyelids drifted down and she let herself fall into the moment.

Clint's mouth pulled back slightly, his breath cool on her moist lips, before sweeping up her cheek. He rested his forehead on hers. "Are you okay?"

Darcy opened her eyes. "Yeah." She gave a small, breathless chuckle. "He didn't hurt me. Scared the bewillikers out of me though."

Clint gave a startled huff of laughter. "Where the hell did you learn to talk?"

"What?" She poked him in the side. "You don't like Jewish-by-way-of-Appalachia?"

He shook his head, pure delight filtering into his face, before leaning down to capture her lips once more.

Darcy took a deep breath as she stood outside Bruce's lab the next day. She gave herself a shake and sauntered through the door. "Morning, doc." She suppressed a smirk as Bruce started at her voice. He looked completely flabbergasted. She gave him a strict look. "You missed breakfast."

"Ah, well…"

"Now, I have almost completely given up on getting you science types to eat a decent lunch regularly. Dinner is still under discussion, and I'm definitely fighting that one." She pointed at him. "Breakfast is _not_ negotiable. That meal is **mine**. Am I clear?"

"Yes?"

"You don't sound too sure there, doc."

"Why are you here?" The question burst out of him.

She shrugged. "I told you – you missed breakfast."

He gaped at her. "You could have been killed yesterday."

"Yeah, I know," she agreed. "And believe me; I gave Tony hell this morning about leaving stuff lying around. His little toy nearly shot me! Twice!"

"No," he shook his head in bewilderment. "I meant the Other Guy!"

Darcy tipped her head to the side. "Hulk? Oh, yeah, definitely scary – that is not the way I'd recommend meeting him. Pretty sure he saved me though."

"This time," he noted, his hands shuffling the papers he held.

"Really all that matters right now," she said. When he remained silent, she bit her lip. "I'm not going to lie here, Bruce. I was seriously freaked when it happened. My plan was to always be on the opposite side of a TV screen from the big green guy." She lifted her hands helplessly. "_That_ didn't work." He started to interrupt, but she held up a hand. "I think the important point here though? _He didn't hurt me._ He didn't even try." She shook her head. "He was injured, lightly sure, but still bleeding. He was pissed, but he didn't hurt me."

"It could-"

She interrupted. "Yeah, it could happen again." She stared at him for a moment. "And I could get hit by a bus tomorrow."

"That's not quite the same-"

"Nope, it's not." Darcy walked over to his table. She pouted a bit as he pulled away. "Clint and I talked it out this morning."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "He wants you to stay away."

"Actually," Darcy frowned at him, "he's the one who pointed out the way Hulk acted, pointing out how Big Green wasn't targeting me, how he didn't even raise a hand at me."

He stared at her, a mix of worry, curiosity, confusion, and a tiny spark of hope in his eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doc, you need to consider my life." She leaned on the table. After she stared at her hands for a moment, she looked up and caught his eyes with the most earnest expression she could manage. "I was a poli-sci student living in the middle of New Mexico for six science credits. In less than two years my life has transformed to what it is now. I work part time for a brilliant Jekyll-n-Hyde genius who is rebuilding a rainbow bridge between two worlds. My second job is to be the assistant to the most scarily competent human being I have ever met – and she runs the most powerful corporation on the planet. I cook breakfast for the Avengers. I have Tasered the Norse god of thunder and am on a first name basis with the goddess of war. Gossip pages think I'm Tony's illegitimate daughter, and _he_ thinks it's awesome. I watch movies with Captain America. Black Widow calls me little sister and I'm in a relationship with Hawkeye. I have regular conversations with an AI who has more personality than half my graduating class and can also hack every system in the known universe. Throw in the fact that both Clint and Natasha are super agents with a super-secret agency as well as being super heroes, and my new family is the most mixed-up, zany, insanely dangerous one around." She lifter her hands in a 'what-do-you-do' motion. "So you have a tendency to turn into a giant, green rage creature. Fits right in with the rest of the Wonderland cast."

His posture softened and relaxed as she rambled on. By the end a small smile hovered at the corners of his mouth. "Just…" He paused and his lips twisted slightly, his darkening a touch. "Just promise you'll stay between me and the door from now on." She frowned and he raised his hand in a gesture of peace. "Just in case."

"Okay," she nodded. "I can do that." She pointed a finger at him as he sighed in relief. "But you don't get to pull away from the team because of this. If there's anything this zany group of ours gets, it's being the outsider."

They stared at each other. Both looked up as the lab door opened.

Clint stepped in, giving Bruce a nod. "Darce? You finished lecturing?"

"Almost," Darcy replied. She turned back to Bruce. "You better be at breakfast in the morning or I am going to be _very_ unhappy." She hooked her arm around Clint's. "Come on. Pepper's going to lecture Tony on leaving his toys lying around and JARVIS promised to let me watch."


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note – Thanks so much for your patience! I promise, I have this whole story outlined…it's just a matter of getting it on paper._

**Fourth Interlude**

Bruce stared at the couple as they strolled out of his laboratory. 'Confused' would be too mild a word for his current state of mind. 'Bewildered' would be closer.

The entire household seemed to accept him, but they hung back, gave him plenty of space. Nobody bothered him too much, excluding Tony, and they rarely went out of their way to interact with him, excluding Tony **and** Jane. Now he had to wonder. Clint hadn't told Darcy to stay away from him. His mind ruminated over that.

The archer took Darcy's safety seriously. If there was even a hint of probable trouble, someone shadowed her at all times. Clint usually, or Natasha, but _someone_ always had an eye on her. Even when nothing was wrong, JARVIS and a SHIELD agent would be tracking her one way or another. Apparently Fury was willing to spare the manpower to keep his agent happy. Of course, it might also have something to do with placating a rather touchy astrophysicist who disliked the system anyway, not to mention her demigod boyfriend who would be exceedingly unhappy if something happened to one of his friends.

That was beside the point. Clint hadn't warned her off, and he'd just nodded at Bruce.

Were the others giving him space because _he_ held back? Maybe it had nothing to do with the Other Guy at all. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the previous day – to remember the Other Guy's mood.

_Hulk roared as he tore apart the puny metal thing that hurt Bruce. Hulk didn't like guns shooting at him. He looked around. Funny room, weird smells, big windows…small female person. He frowned and her eyes grew big._

"_Um…hi?" The small female had a squeaky voice. "Please don't smash me?"_

_Hulk snorted. Funny female – too small to smash unless she had a gun. He moved forward slowly, tilting his head to look at her, looking for a weapon. He didn't see one. She didn't scream; that was good. Screams hurt Hulk's ears. The small female started talking. He stared at her. Talky Woman talked a lot, but her voice didn't hurt. It wasn't soft like Betty's, but it was good._

_Hulk heard a soft noise and something pointy hit his shoulder. He jerked around with a roar. Bird Man hung down from the ceiling. Hulk started to move, but everything got hazy, dark…_

Bruce blinked. The Other Guy _liked_ Darcy; he thought she was funny. He liked that she talked to him and didn't scream. Strange…he'd never paid attention to the Other Guy's thoughts before. They were usually too chaotic, tinged with anger or… Bruce's thoughts trailed off as the inspiration hit him.

_Fear._ The Other Guy's thoughts usually came overshadowed by fear. Could that be part of the issue? He went on rampages because he was afraid? It was something to consider. If he…they…the team could handle the Other Guy without fear, maybe he would be less destructive.

Bruce began to shut down the lab. He needed to meditate, to consider this new data.

_Talky Woman, Bird Man._ He gave a soft chuckle as the Other Guy's thoughts came back to him. He wondered what Darcy and Clint would think of their new nicknames.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: An absolute bear to write. Also, when you get to the end? Please don't shoot me._

**New Horizons**

Darcy rubbed her hands up her arms as she paced the balcony. The night air was cold, but she needed to get her thoughts in order. It was not working. They jumbled and raced as she shivered in both excitement and a little apprehension. The dream stirred in her mind once more.

_Darcy lay under the swaying leaves of Yggsdrasil and watched the lights dance. They always gave her such a feeling of peace. Suddenly one of them began to pulsate, growing stronger with every flare. She sat up, but still did not feel close enough. Rising to her feet she drew up on her tiptoes and focused on the sparkling light. It was bright silver with a hint of pink and gave her a strange effervescent feeling, almost bubbly. It flared abruptly and she caught a hint of scattered stars glinting in the silver._

"_Jane!" Darcy exclaimed._

"_Yes," came the gentle voice of Lady Frigga. Darcy turned to watch as the stately woman glided across the lawn to her side. The blonde touched the light with a single finger. "Thor's chosen is very close to making the connection."_

_Darcy's jaw dropped. "She about to fix the Bifrost?" _

"_Within a short time," Lady Frigga nodded. "I believe it will be within but a few of your Earth days."_

"_Go, Jane!"_

_Lady Frigga smiled. "When Asgard is once more linked to Earth, my son shall come to you. He is unlikely to keep your secret."_

"_Oh," Darcy flinched. "Really?" She bit her lip. "Clint is going to be so pissed."_

"_Perhaps you should tell him first?"_

She grumbled under her breath as she moved to lean on the balcony rail. Staring up at the night sky, she did not hear the movement behind her until two strong, and more importantly _warm_ arms curled around her waist.

Clint nudged her hair aside and pressed a small kiss to her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She shifted and took a breath, but he broke in before she could speak. "And don't say 'nothing'. You've been out here pacing in the cold for a good half-hour." His arms tightened. "Tell me what's wrong, Darce."

She gave a sigh and slumped back against him. "You won't like it."

"That's never a comforting start," he replied. He loosened his arms just enough to turn her around. His blue-green eyes captured hers and held them.

"I…I…well…" She bit her lip.

His eyes narrowed, growing tense. "Darcy?"

"I didn't mean to!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around a little before resting them on his biceps. She could almost feel her babble mode engage. "I didn't mean to keep it secret, but it's just that Jane and I agreed to get more information before we started saying anything, but then everything kind of blew up and got crazy and it got pushed to the side and now it looks like things are going to start happening, and I doubt Jane even knows how close she is, but when Thor gets back he's going to start talking because the big guy is just that open and even Jane doesn't know everything so she's going to be upset, and I know that you should have been the exception, and now you're not going to be-"

Darcy's voice cut off as Clint slid a hand over her mouth. He stared at her, concern shadowing his gaze. "Breathe." She nodded and he moved his hand. "Now," he said, "try just telling me."

She pulled back and all but flopped down to sit on the balcony floor with the railing at her back. "I promise, I'm not crazy, and I'm really, really sorry I kept this from you. I didn't do it to be…" She trailed off and waved both of her hands in the air, unable to come up with the right word.

"Darcy." He crouched down in front of her. "What is 'this'?"

"I've been having dreams," she sighed. His brow furrowed, but she raised a hand asking for patience. "At first, it was both Jane and I. Do you remember the morning she went from maniacally searching to driven focus?"

"Yeah?"

"It started that night." Darcy explained the dreams, Lady Frigga, Heimdall, and Yggsdrasil. She watched Clint grow still as she spoke. When he went into that level of quiet she called his sniper-mode, she could no longer look at him. She drew one leg up to her chest, wrapped her arms around it, and stared almost blindly across the balcony.

Silence hung between them as she finished. Her heart stuttered as it stretched out. Darcy could feel tears gathering, and she desperately tried to hold them in. She had never been some weepy female, and she did not want to start now. Plus it would not be fair to him. She had kept a pretty big secret for a long time.

"Why?" Clint asked quietly, too quietly.

She rested her forehead on her knees, pressing her burning eyes shut. "It wasn't that I didn't trust you-"

He stood abruptly and paced a few steps away before turning back to her. "Then why not tell me? Why all the secrecy?"

"Because I didn't know how!" Darcy burst out, adrenaline bringing her to her feet. She reached out to touch his arm. He stiffened and she pulled back. Her hands clenched. She stepped back and bowed her head. She lowered her voice. "Talking to people in your head isn't exactly something you tell someone about at the beginning of a relationship. How was I supposed to tell you that I was talking to Thor's mom in my dreams? By the time we reached a point I could have told you, you and Erik were whisked off to Secrecy-ville. And after that-" She stopped for a moment before throwing up her hands. "How did I tell you that those dreams were the only things that kept me sane when I was stuck in the mountains?"

"Darcy…" A strange tone crept into his voice.

"No," she insisted, shaking her head. She glanced up at him, but looked away once more at the hint of pain in his gaze. "It's not your fault. I get why I had to be there, but…" She sighed. "I didn't know where you were. Hell, _Natasha_ didn't know where you were. I had no way to find out what was going on; not even a television to get the basics. Talking to Lady Frigga and Heimdall was all I had." Her shoulders slumped. The silence stretched out again for several long minutes. She ran a hand through her hair. "And lately…how was I supposed to tell you about listening as she grieved over Loki?" He started at the name, and she could almost see the shutter coming down over his face.

"Okay," Clint said, heavily. "Okay, so why now?"

She huffed out a breath. "I dreamed tonight. Lady Frigga says Jane's getting close." Out of the corner of her eye she glimpsed his head come around sharply. "Yeah," she nodded. "Thor should be back soon, probably in less than a week."

"And?"

Darcy leaned back against the balcony rail, feeling the cold of the stone seeping through her thin night shirt. "I wanted to be the one to tell you." He came over to stand in front of her, but she kept her head down. "I didn't want you to hear it from Thor."

Clint touched her shoulder, but she refused to look up. She did not want to see that hurt in his eyes again, knowing she was responsible. Both hands came up and framed her face before sliding into her hair. They tightened and pulled just hard enough to bring her gaze up to his. Her moist green eyes latched on to his. He examined her, almost glaring in his intensity as he looked for _something_. She didn't know what, but he must have found it. He softened marginally, and she blinked, trying to hold in tears. "That's everything, right?" His hands tightened, holding her still, forcing her to look at him. "Any more secrets, Darcy?"

He held her too securely for her to shake her head or look away. "That's all," she whispered. "No more secrets."

A single tear escaped and spilled out of the corner of her eye. His eyes narrowed and he leaned down, tracking its path with his mouth. Her breath stilled as he caught the tear with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back somewhat, hovering, staying close, almost too close, seeming to steal the very air. Her lips parted. Clint dipped his head to seize her mouth in a fierce kiss. Her hands grasped the rail behind her as he pressed her further into the cool surface. His tongue slid along hers, dominating this time, not sharing, but claiming, marking, refusing to let her hide from him. She felt cocooned, trapped, protected, ensnared; so many feelings burned through her. He demanded her surrender through the sheer power pouring through his kiss.

Darcy stood there when he finally released her, aware only of his gaze and the warmth of his body pressed flush against hers. His hands, still tangled in her hair, gave another light pull. "No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she agreed breathlessly.

Clint smiled, his gaze wickedly intent, as he leaned back down. He loosened one of his hands from her hair and slid it along the side of her neck, across her collarbone, and down her arm. Darcy shivered and his smile fell away as his focus sharpened. The fingers still tangled in her hair began pulling steadily, tilting her head to the side. Her hand started to come up, but he caught it in his and held it back. He skipped her mouth this time and skimmed his lips over her jawline down to the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Her pulse throbbed beneath his mouth as his teeth scraped ever so lightly across it, once, twice. She trembled.

He pulled back. A whimper escaped her throat. His rough chuckle caused another shiver to run down her spine as he put his lips close to her ear. "Poor baby, did you want something?" Clint captured her mouth once more as she started to answer. He broke the kiss and picked her up. Sitting her on top of the railing, he moved forward, nudging her knees apart to stand between them. He grasped her face between his hands and returned to plundering her mouth. She grabbed at his arms as her legs came around to pull him closer. A low growling rumbled in the back of his throat as he moved his hands to her hips. Darcy gasped as he pulled her tightly to him.

Clint ended the kiss with a sharp nip on her lower lip. "Hang on, baby," he said as he lifted her. She wound her arms around his neck and tightened her legs at his waist. He strode across the balcony, letting the darkness of her bedroom envelope them.

"Darcy!"

Darcy looked up as Hurricane Jane surged through the door to grab her hands and start pulling her away from the files. "Jane? What-?"

"Come on, come on! I need you to make sure I'm not seeing things!"

Darcy let herself get hauled out of the room and into the laboratory. Jane pushed her at a stool. "Sit! Watch the empty space!" Darcy frowned after her friend, but shrugged and sat down. She could hear Jane muttering and flipping switches. The scientist suddenly got louder. "Okay, watch!" One last click reached her ears before a quick rush of light and wind appeared in the room. Her hair stirred. A rainbow flickered in the empty space. Darcy's jaw dropped. Two machines sparked. Everything suddenly went quiet.

Jane bounced up next to her. "Did you see it? You saw it, right?"

"I totally saw it!" Darcy threw her arms around Jane. "You did it!"

"Sort of…almost…" Jane stumbled over her words, breathless excitement stealing her voice. "I need more power, more space. You need to pack. We've got to go."

"Go where?"

"New Mexico," Jane answered, starting to shove her papers haphazardly into a box. "It'll be easier to repair from the most recent connection point. We'll have to get set up, figure out how to manage the energy it'll need, not to mention adjusting the calculations for a different latitude and longitude-"

"Whoa, boss!" Darcy exclaimed. She grabbed Jane's arm. "Stop for a minute."

"Darce, we've got-"

"We've got to breathe," she replied pointedly. "We're not just some fly-by-night two-woman operation anymore." Jane frowned, opening her mouth to argue when Darcy held up a hand. "Yeah, we could probably do it ourselves, yay us and girl power. BUT," she pointed a finger at her boss, "we might as well take advantage of all this excess we've got hanging around the Tower."

Jane's nose crinkled, "You mean Tony?"

"You're really cute when you're in 'science-only' mode," Darcy noted. "Yes, I mean Tony. We'll go to New Mexico if you say we need to, but why don't you talk to Tony and Bruce first. Tony's good at building stuff and both he and Bruce know energy right? We don't have to reinvent the wheel."

"And it'll be faster!" Jane finished, giving her a quick hug. "This is why you're the best assistant."

Jane zipped out of the room and Darcy just shook her head. "You're welcome, boss." She stared at the box of papers and the other paperwork piled on the table. "Really, Jane? How do you find anything?"

She started working on the papers, trying to find a decent way to organize them.

"Miss Lewis?" JARVIS spoke suddenly.

"Yeah, J?" she replied, distracted.

"Captain Rogers is looking for you."

"Huh?" She straightened and looked towards the door. "Something wrong?"

"I do not believe so, Miss Lewis." JARVIS paused. "Shall I inform him of your location?"

"Sure, whatever," she answered. "You can always tell the house folks where I'm at unless I'm deliberately trying to hide."

"Yes, Miss Lewis," he responded. "May I inquire…'house folks'?"

Darcy laughed. "The people who live at the house."

"Of course," he agreed. "I shall let Captain Rogers know where to find you."

"Cool." She continued sorting through paperwork, creating separate piles depending on names and/or formulas that showed up the most. "Honestly, Jane writes like a teenage guy who's talking on the phone and playing video games while eating pizza."

"Bad penmanship?" Darcy's head snapped around. Steve gave her a quick grin. "I take it Doctor Foster doesn't take her time?" he asked.

"Ha!" she scoffed. "Jane thinks writing takes away from science time. It wouldn't be quite so bad, but she usually does her writing while she's taking time for a pop tart or coffee. So, yeah, _bad_ penmanship plus coffee stains make for fun deciphering with Darcy." He laughed and she gave him a bright smile. "So, Cap, I hear you're looking for me. What can I do for you?"

He leaned on the table next to her. "I was hoping you would help me with a project." She tilted her head in question and he continued. "I don't know what you know about me from before…?" He let his voice trail off in question.

"Would it be good or bad if I mentioned my great-grandmother had a huge crush?" Darcy giggled.

He winced. "Okay, so you probably know the basics. You've heard about the Howling Commandos?" She nodded and went on. "I've read the files SHIELD has on them, but…" He sighed. "They don't feel complete. SHIELD shows Morita and Falsworth as deceased, but Dugan, Jones, Dernier are just listed as 'retired'. It's almost like they fell off SHIELD's radar." He paused and his brow furrowed. "Well, I guess it would have been S.S.R.'s radar at the time."

"You want to track them down?" she asked.

"I just want to know…" He trailed off. Glancing around the room as though looking for something, he shrugged. "I want to know what happened."

Darcy put her hand on his arm. "Hey, Steve, no big. Between me and JARVIS, we'll get this stuff tracked down in no time."

"It's not a rush," he said, giving her a half smile. "You don't have to be in a hurry."

"Actually, that's kind of good thing," she grimaced. "Jane's _this_ close to fixing the Bifrost. We're apparently going to New Mexico soon."

"Yeah?" His smile grew as she nodded. "Swell! It'll be good to see Thor again."

"And Jane can frickin' relax!"

Steve laughed and she started giggling. After several moments they calmed down and she patted his arm. "As soon as we get back I'll start looking into your friends, okay?"

"Thanks, Darcy."

"Any time, Cap, anytime." She waved her hand. They talked for a few minutes before he left. She waited until she was sure he was far enough before speaking out loud as she turned to the papers. "JARVIS, would you mind starting on that? Let's see what we can track."

"Of course, Miss Lewis," came the solemn answer. "Would you like me to add Margaret Carter to the search as well?"

"Who?" she asked, looking up in confusion.

"Agent Margaret Carter, also known as 'Peggy', was a British member of the Strategic Scientific Reserve who was reported to have a particular affection for Captain Rogers."

"Uh, huh," Darcy replied. She gave the room a sarcastic glance. "And why do _you_ know that?"

"Agent Carter was a friend of Mr. Howard Stark."

"Yeah, okay." She blinked. "Let's not tell Tony about this right now, huh?" Biting her lip, she considered it. "You know what; let's have a look at Agent Carter. Let's see what we can find out for Steve." She tapped her fingers on the table. "Is there anything odd in any of the files, J?"

"Sergeant James Barnes, also known as 'Bucky', is still listed as missing in action despite Captain Rogers providing further detail of Sergeant Barnes' fall from a train into a rather icy river."

"Add him to the list for sure. Why would he still be listed as 'missing'?" Darcy mused as she finished sorting the papers and started stacking them neatly in the box. "Keep the search quiet, okay, J?"

"I shall be the soul of discretion, Miss Lewis."

She gave a quick grin. "Thanks, J." She stood up and dusted off her hands. "I better go hunt down Jane and see when we're leaving."

"Darcy."

"Wake up, Darce."

"Sweetheart, if you don't wake up, I'm going to resort to some drastic measures."

Darcy grumbled and swatted at the hand brushing over her hair.

"You asked for it."

Before her dozing brain could even begin to process the threat in that statement, callused fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt.

She tried pushing them away. "Plane, Clint."

A rough chuckle in her ear was followed by a whisper, "Ribs, Darcy."

Her brain snapped awake just as he started tickling her. "Clint!"

"It woke you up." He smirked at her glare and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on the tip of her nose. "Now stay awake. We're landing."

"Already?" she asked, stretching her arms. "I thought it would take longer."

"Like Stark's plane is going to go a normal speed."

Tony's voice echoed back from the front of the cabin. "What's the point? If you're taking a plane, you want to get there quickly. Loitering is a waste of time."

"Which would bother you?" Darcy retorted. "You loiter all the time."

"That's when I want to loiter," he replied. "It includes drinks, music, and Pepper. Sometimes it includes food and the team. Other times it includes big parties and a chance to annoy politicians and celebrities. This? This is not the time for loitering. This is the time for getting to a desert in the middle of New Mexico so we can collect a god of thunder and get back to civilization." He turned his chair so he could give her a pointed look. "I have seen the reports on this place. This is assuredly not the time for loitering." He turned back around.

Darcy raised her eyebrows and looked at Clint. "Guess he's not a nature fan."

"Oh, he's a nature fan," Clint objected breezily. "As long as nature comes in an hourglass form." He shrugged. "Or as a tall, willowy, strawberry blonde."

She gave a small sniff. "Speaking of Pepper, did you know I've gotten three requests for interviews this week?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Her lips quivered with amusement. "They want the inside scoop on her and Tony. They've been dropping questions in all the gossip blogs." She giggled. "They are totally stuck on me being Tony's kid. I don't get it."

"He's not giving them enough scandal anymore," he replied, eyes narrowing.

"Hmm?" She rubbed her hand soothingly down his arm.

"They love the idea of rich playboy turned hero, but the playboy isn't living down to his image anymore. Stuff like that sells, and they want it back."

"Yeah, well," Darcy sighed. "They're going to find themselves being sued the second they say or do anything that even inches over the line. Pepper's in a mood."

He frowned. "Pepper likes you."

"Oh, she likes me," she agreed quickly. "It's just that reporters have started hounding her about wedding bells, tying down a confirmed bachelor, and whether or not she liked the idea of being a step-mother." He winced. She nodded. "One toe out of line and someone's getting sued for libel or slander."

"Ouch."

She giggled as the plane touched down. "Ah, Pepper says the lawyers are bored anyway."

Clint shook his head, but said nothing as they disembarked. The usual nondescript SHIELD vehicles picked them up from the private airport and whisked them off to the temporary desert headquarters.

"Don't get too comfortable," Tony warned. "As soon as we get the big guy back, we're out of here. Pepper's arranged things to have some time off and I'm taking her on vacation somewhere."

Steve frowned at him. "You haven't figured out where to take her?"

"Pepper's doing all of that," Tony answered, waving him off. "I just agree and sign whatever she hands me."

Darcy smothered a laugh as Steve shook his head. Clint moved so his mouth was next to her ear. "It's a damn good thing Pepper doesn't want to rule the world. We'd never have a chance."

"How do we know she doesn't?" she whispered.

He gave a soft snort. "If Pepper ran things the world wouldn't be this screwed up."

She considered that for a moment. "I've got to give you that one."

Forty-eight hours after landing, she helped move everything into place before nimbly getting out of the way. Jane had resurrected her Mr. Hyde self to make sure everything worked right. Darcy knew when to get out of Dodge; let the others figure it out on their own.

"So, now what?" Clint asked.

She leaned against the truck and tilted her head back to meet his eyes as he peered down from his perch on its roof. "We wait for Jane to finish fluttering over her machines and hit the on switch."

"I'm not fluttering!" Jane hollered from where she hovered over Tony's shoulder as he hooked up the last of the energy connections. He kept giving her annoyed glances, but she kept breathing down his neck.

"Right!" Darcy quipped back. "You're behaving like a new mother hen with her only chick, but there's no fluttering going on."

Clint chuckled. "You two are a matched set."

"Of what?" she laughed. "The Tweedles?"

"No," he grinned. "You just fit."

She smiled as she watched Tony trying to work with Jane eyeing his every move while Steve tried to distract her. "Jane's easy. It's all a matter of believing in her. Even if you have no idea what she's talking about, just having someone listen to her and not make fun? It makes her week. Even more if you believe in her." Darcy wrinkled her nose. "Jane's so used to people writing off her theories and opinions that she'll go to the wall for anyone who really believes in her."

"Darcy!" Jane shouted. "We're set up."

"So let's do this!" she replied in kind.

Jane waved her over, and Darcy tossed a grin at Clint as she moved to stand next to her friend. Jane's entire form vibrated slightly, trembling in anticipation. Darcy reached out and held her hand. The scientist's fingers clamped down even as her other hand flipped the switch of closest machine.

Everyone stilled, even the breeze itself seemed to die away as they waited. Jane's quivering grew more pronounced as the moments clicked by. She turned to look at one of the machines, but Darcy pulled her back.

"Jane," Darcy murmured. "Look up."

The whole group looked up. A shimmering curtain of light began to form above their heads in the glittering New Mexico night. It pulsed, almost like a heart beating, as it seemed to surge forward and pull back rhythmically. Each time it surged, it came a little closer to Earth. The light grew stronger; its colors became more vivid.

The light touched the ground, solidified for a moment, and then vanished.

"No!" Jane cried out. Darcy threw her arms around the petite woman.

Tony began muttering about energy fluxes and additional sources as he strode towards one of the sparking machines. A huge gust of wind rushed over the group even as his fingers reached for a switch. Laughter echoed in their ears.

"Midgardians! I congratulate you!"

"Oh, for crying out…" Darcy muttered under her breath for a moment before glaring upwards. "Heimdall! Quit stalling."

The deep laughter rang out once more as Steve, Tony, and Jane stared at her. "Greetings, Lady Darcy."

"Don't you 'greetings' me. What happened to the bridge?" she demanded.

"Lady Jane has completed the repairs to Midgard's end of the Bifrost much sooner than we expected. The two ends are weaving their patterns together as we speak. When the breach has been completely healed, I will be able to send Thor to you."

"Is he there?" Jane asked, forgoing her concentration on Darcy for a more pressing concern.

"Indeed, Lady Jane,"Heimdall replied in amusement. "He is quite anxious to return to Midgard."

"He damn well better be," Darcy muttered as she continued supporting Jane. She looked up. "What kind of time frame are we looking at here?"

"A few moments more," Heimdall answered. Silence reigned over the clearing for several long minutes. "It is ready."

They watched the starry sky, nervous, excited. Darcy, Jane, and Erik drew closer to each other. While the other Avengers looked forward to welcoming their teammate back, the three of them were waiting to greet a friend; Darcy's lips twitched – or whatever Jane was calling him these days. Clint came down from the truck to move closer to the women.

The pulsating curtain of light appeared again, more vibrant, more _real_ than before. This time it rushed to the ground, hitting with the sound of thunder. As the sound faded away, so too did the light. Thor stood in the center of a new, intricate circle design. Darcy's smile blossomed even as Jane ripped away to throw herself into the waiting arms of the god of thunder.

"Oh, thank God," she muttered, watching the passionate reunion. Clint raised an eyebrow. She shrugged. "Jane' s been moping and brooding all this time when she could be dragged out of science mode. If he had been anything other than eager and enthusiastic, I might have tasered him again."

A booming laugh interrupted any response Clint might have made. "Lady Darcy!" Thor swept her up into a warm embrace. "I shall give you no reason for using your formidable weapon," he stated grandly, keeping one hand on her shoulder. "I give you my word."

"Hey, big guy," she grinned. "You're here, Jane's happy – I'm all good."

He gave her his best smile before turning to the others. "Erik! My shield-brothers! It is good to see you again!" Darcy leaned against the truck, almost doubled over in laughter as the men dealt with Thor's excessive greetings. He apparently forgot to temper his strength, and only Steve stood up to it without stumbling. He returned to Jane's side.

Tony shook his head. "Okay, campers, let's go. We've got a plane to catch."

"Are we already needed to pursue some miscreant?" Thor asked as they congregated on the vehicles.

"No, not today," Steve answered. "We're going home."

"Then what is this 'plane' we must apprehend?"

Darcy repressed her laughter as Jane began explaining. Oh, the next few months promised to be all kinds of fun.

Pepper, Bruce, and Natasha met them at the front door. They barely made it through, however, before phones began beeping. "Oh, come on!" Darcy cried in exasperation. "We just got home!"

"Super villains wait for no man," Tony sighed. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "'Super villains wait for no person' didn't sound right." She rolled her eyes and moved to suit up.

Clint gave Darcy a quick but fervent kiss before following. She huffed as the others scattered and regrouped only to rush out the door. She looked at Pepper.

Pepper smiled sympathetically. "Sometimes being the other half of a super hero pairing really sucks."

"Sing it, sister," Darcy replied, returning the smile. "Send them off with a smile, worry the entire time, sigh in relief when they get back." She lifted her hands. "Lather, rinse, repeat."

"Pretty much," Pepper laughed.

"Excuse me, Miss Lewis?"

"Hey, J," Darcy replied, looking up automatically. She rolled her eyes as Pepper smirked. "Okay, so I keep expecting to actually see somebody, even after all this time." Pepper snickered, and Darcy sighed. "What's up, JARVIS?"

"Miss Lewis, per your request, I have been looking into the personal histories of the members of Captain Rogers' team. As you provided no particular parameters for confining the search, the default remained the previous parameters set by Mr. Stark." JARVIS paused.

Darcy froze. "J, please tell me Nick Fury is not on his way over here to arrest me?"

"I do not believe so, Miss Lewis," the AI replied smoothly. "SHIELD is apparently unaware of my search of their files." She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, dear," Pepper said as she stifled a smile. "You really do have to set up some kind of boundaries, because Tony _won't_."

"I'm getting that." Darcy shook her head and muttered, "Note to self: 'Don't default to Tony's settings.'"

She shared another smile with Pepper, but JARVIS broke in once more. "I have discovered some…unexpected information."

"On which one?" Darcy asked. "And is Steve going to like the answer?"

"As to Captain Rogers' opinion, I believe he will eventually be pleased," JARVIS answered. "It would be easier to show you the information I have retrieved. Would you please step into the media room, Miss Lewis?"

The women exchanged confused glances but walked into the nearby room. The large screen television flickered to life as they entered. "You're as bad as Tony about theatrics." Darcy threw herself onto the couch as Pepper perched on one of the large chairs. "Okay, J, go for it."

The screen flickered once more before bringing up a picture of a bare looking room. It had machines lining one of the walls while another was mostly taken up by a window. An occupied bed took up the middle of the room.

"That's a hospital room." Darcy sat up with a frown. "JARVIS, which one of them is in the hospital, and where is it?"

"Actually, Miss Lewis, that is the unexpected part," JARVIS replied. "It is not a member of the Howling Commandos." The AI switched cameras to one focused directly on the patient's face.

Pepper gasped.

Shock brought Darcy to her feet, her eyes going wide. "Oh. My. God."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Still not mine…unfortunately._

**Fifth Interlude**

Pepper stared at the screen in shock. _It can't be! That would mean-_

The thought cut off as Darcy began muttering curses next to her. Pepper looked over to find the brunette's face growing darker and darker as she glared at the image. The curses devolved into an inarticulate growl. "I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Pepper said, shocked.

Furious green eyes focused on her. They narrowed before rolling up. "Not him!" Darcy waved at the screen. "Fury. That one-eyed bastard is a dead man."

"Darcy-" Pepper started.

"No." Darcy started pacing. "I can't _believe_ him! That son of a bitch! How could he…" She trailed off, dropping back to cursing once more.

Pepper watched her pace, her own anger still buried under shock. Darcy's was bright, vivid, and on full display. Also, Pepper noted, somewhat frightening, but educational. She had never seen Darcy lose her temper before, and it was a sight to behold. Every inch of the woman's frame quivered in rage.

"Seriously," Darcy spit out. "I'm going to kill him." She paused in midstride. "No, you know what? I'll go one better. I'll get Tasha to kill him. She'll be more creative." A fiendish grin flickered over her face before it drowned in a look of concern. "Oh, God," she said, dropping to the couch as though her strings had been cut. "Tasha…_Clint_…" She trailed off.

Pepper moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She glanced at the screen. "JARVIS? Turn it off."

"Yes, Miss Potts," JARVIS answered quietly.

The two women sat in the silence. Pepper forced herself to compartmentalize her emotions ever as she tried to soothe Darcy. Hiring the young woman had been one of her better decisions. Darcy handled Tony Stark, JARVIS, Iron Man, and the Avengers without a qualm. Stark Industries was not a good fit, but Pepper could handle that. No, Darcy's gift was definitely scientist wrangling, with a pretty good grasp on hero herding as well.

A thought hit her. "JARVIS, where is Jane?"

Darcy gave a small huff. "Jane's on the roof," she answered before the AI could reply. Pepper raised an eyebrow. "Jane always heads for the roof when she's having a hard time. Getting Thor back just for him to go run off and fight? She's totally on the roof."

"Affirmative," JARVIS concurred. "Doctor Foster is currently pacing the roof on the western side of the mansion. Shall I request her presence?"

"No, JARVIS," Pepper answered. "Let her handle it her own way."

Darcy sighed and leaned her head on Pepper's shoulder. "Tasha's going to be pissed, but Clint…" She paused, heaved a sigh. "Clint may just go ballistic."

Pepper rubbed her shoulder. "We'll handle it. It's what we do."

"Do we have a job title?" Darcy asked, looking up with a tiny smirk.

"Trust me," Pepper said grandly, straightening her shoulders and looking down her nose. "The most powerful, but underappreciated title in the world is 'assistant'. Nothing goes anywhere without _our_ authorization."

The two women laughed.

"Miss Potts, Miss Lewis," JARVIS broke in softly. "The Avengers are returning home."

"Already?" Pepper asked, the laughter falling away from her face. Relief and concern vied with one another. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, Miss Potts," the AI replied. "According to Mr. Stark, the trouble centered on some mole type creatures coming up out of the ground at Central Park. They have been dealt with and the team should be here momentarily. There are no injuries beyond a few minor scrapes."

Pepper gave Darcy a bracing smile. "Would you care to tell Tony and Steve?"

"Want to break it to Clint and Tasha?" Darcy fired back.

"No, thank you," Pepper winced. "I'll take care of the others if you'll handle the twins." A hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, damn it; please don't tell them I called them that."

"They'd probably like it," Darcy said, giving her a half smile. She tilted her head back. "J?"

"Yes, Miss Lewis?"

"Have Clint and Tasha come up here, would you?"

"At once, Miss Lewis."

Pepper gave her a quick hug. She passed the two agent Avengers as they entered the room. Even as she pulled the door closed behind her, she heard Darcy start talking. "I need you two to stay calm, okay?" Pepper rubbed her forehead with one hand. This was about to become a very bad day.

Her lips twisted.

_Oh, to be a fly on the wall when Darcy talks to Fury._ She frowned. _Now how the hell do I tell Tony?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note – Nope, still not mine. However, I did have a beta for this chapter! Thanks to indynerdgirl! (Errors are mine.)_

**A Foundation is Rocked**

Darcy watched Clint and Tasha edge past Pepper. They gave her identical questioning looks. She shook her head, eyes falling closed for a moment. _Twins._ She opened her eyes once more. "I need you two to stay calm, okay?"

They exchanged glances before Clint stepped up to her. "Baby," he said, taking her shoulders in his hands, "that's never a good sign."

"I know," she replied. She moved forward and rested her forehead on his chest, her hands moving to his waist. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt his hand brush down her hair and the rhythmic motion soothed her.

"Darcy?" Natasha's voice redirected her attention to the room.

Darcy sighed and pulled back. "Right." She gestured. "You better sit down." Clint started to protest, but she shook her head. "Please? I need to pace." The two agents exchanged glances once more before sitting down. She had to smile. 'Sitting' might be the wrong word. Tasha perched on a barstool, while Clint rested a hip on the arm of the couch. She shrugged. "Close enough."

"So, what's going on?" Clint asked as she began to walk in the small space between them.

"Before we left for New Mexico, Steve asked me to help him look into his friends from before," she started.

"Didn't Fury give him the files?" Tasha asked, a brow hitching up in question.

"Yeah," she nodded. "He said they felt…incomplete. He seemed to think something was missing." Again she watched them exchange looks. "Guys, freaky telepathy thing later, okay?" Clint gave a soft snort as Tasha smiled. Darcy huffed out a breath. "Anyway, while we were gone I had JARVIS look into it. I didn't realize I needed to set parameters at the time, so he went into default-mode."

"Stark's limits," Tasha noted. "Or lack thereof."

"Yep," Darcy nodded. "He went looking into SHIELD's files." She lifted her hands in a helpless gesture. "I'll know better next time."

"He found something, didn't he?" Clint asked, fixing her with a serious stare. He took her hand, pulling her to a stop. "You're worried. He found something he shouldn't have."

"Oh, he totally did," she answered, her hand tightening around his.

"Was he caught? Are you in trouble?" Tasha asked, glancing around as though expecting to see agents approaching. "Is that why you asked us to stay calm?"

Darcy shook her head. "SHIELD didn't notice his search." She bit her lip. "It's what he found that's the problem." She gestured to the screen as it flickered on. JARVIS opened directly to the camera on the patient's face. Clint froze. Tasha cursed. She started to back up, to let them have a moment, but Clint's hand tightened around hers.

He stood up, eyes never leaving the screen. "Phil."

She winced as his voice broke. It held pain, anger, betrayal, all wrapped up in desperation as if he was afraid to believe what he was seeing. She moved closer, trying to give him an anchor point, something to hold on to as he continued staring at the picture of Coulson in that hospital bed. He let go of her hand, only to wrap his arm around her waist and haul her up against his side. She put her arms around his neck, but looked around him to Tasha.

Anger, clear and bright, burned in Tasha's eyes. Her eyes flickered from the screen to Darcy before deliberately shifting to Clint and back. Darcy gave her a tiny nod. Oh, Tasha got it alright. No matter what else he had done, no matter why he had done it, Nick Fury had done the one thing neither of them would be able to forgive and forget. By keeping Coulson's condition secret, he deliberately let Clint continue to feel responsible for the death of his only real father figure.

"Where?" Clint bit out.

"SHIELD infirmary, level 5, room 525," JARVIS answered.

Clint nodded. He looked down at Darcy. "I have to go."

"_We_ have to go," Tasha broke in harshly.

"I'm going too," Darcy said, letting go of Clint and turning towards the door.

He grabbed her. "Darcy-"

"I'm going."

They stared at each other for a long moment. She watched his expression melt from stubborn to resigned as he surrendered the point. He kissed her forehead and turned her towards the door. Tasha stood there, waiting. She glared at both of them. "Shall we go now?"

They reached the door, but JARVIS stopped them. "Miss Lewis? Mr. Stark has requested that you meet the rest of the team on the south roof."

"The landing pad?" Darcy asked as the two agents changed direction midstride. Clint hauled her along.

"Yes, Miss Lewis."

"Okay, then," Darcy muttered, rushing her steps to keep up.

They exited the elevator at the roof to the sight of the rest of the team waiting for them. Steve and Thor shared the same hard expression of mixed anger and disapproval, while Jane's eyes glittered with wrath. Bruce matched Pepper's look of calm thinly veneered over rage. Darcy frowned in concern when she caught sight of Tony. His face bore the same arctic chill as Tasha.

"Let's go," Steve ordered.

"What the hell happened to the Quinjet?" Clint asked as they walked up to the vehicle.

"It's the A-Jet," Tony told him, voice short and snippy.

Clint tossed a glare over his shoulder, "It's one of the Quinjets, Tony. Why'd you repaint it?"

"Because it's not just a Quinjet anymore, and I don't want us taking the wrong one," Tony responded, his face darkening slightly. "I made some…modifications."

"Such as?" Natasha demanded.

He shrugged. "SHIELD can't track it for one."

"Good," Steve said with finality. Everyone stared at him for a long moment. His strong face looked wrong set in such cold lines, but no one felt like arguing.

Darcy poked Clint in the shoulder. "What are you waiting for, Hotshot? Let's get going."

The A-Jet landed on the helicarrier, and they stalked off. Steve led the way, but Clint and Natasha kept pace one step behind on either side. Even Tony didn't argue with the arrangement. Despite being dressed in civilian clothes, Steve radiated the authority of Captain America, and the two agents had more reason than anybody to be upset. Darcy, Tony, and Pepper came behind them, while Thor, Jane, and Bruce brought up the rear.

Assistant Director Maria Hill stood in the control room as they entered. She lifted a brow in question. "Yes?"

"Director Fury, ma'am?" Steve asked.

Her usually stoic face drew downwards in a slight frown at his cold formality. "In his office." She inclined her head and led them to it.

Jane reached out as they reached the door and drew Hill back. "You better let them go first."

Fury rose, confusion all over his face, as they strode in. Steve stopped, opening his mouth as if to speak, but Darcy slid past him. Shock must have frozen everyone because nobody tried to stop her. She marched straight up to Fury. He turned his gaze down to meet hers.

She slapped him. Hard. Hard enough his head snapped to the side.

"You son of a bitch!" Darcy snarled. Every bit of anger and hurt, for herself, for Clint, for the others, came boiling up in her at that moment. "How could you?"

Fury's face clearly reflected his name as he turned back to her. He drew in a breath, obviously intending to blast her when Steve moved forward. He put his hands on her shoulders, holding her steady, as he glared at Fury over her head. "Shame on you, sir."

Anger and confusion warred in the man's gaze. "I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

Darcy could feel the tension in the room ratchet up another notch. She glanced to the side and could see Clint holding onto his temper with every inch of control he could gather. Natasha stood at his shoulder, ready to take action should it prove necessary, but the blank look on her face spoke volumes about her own sense of injustice.

"Oh?" Tony drawled out as he came around the agents, tablet at the ready. "It's a fascinating thing, really. See, Miss Stacked here was looking for some information to help fill in some blanks for Capsicle there." He casually tapped on the screen. "Then there was New Mexico, Jane, and Point Break to worry about, so she had JARVIS running the searches. Since I programmed him, he tends to use my usual methods of searching which are, as we all know, rather thorough, and he came across an interesting bit of information you had not seen fit to share with the class." He gave a deceptively nonchalant shrug. "We were all a bit surprised, startled..." He paused, pursed his lips, and then continued. "Dare I say it? Shocked." With that, he turned the tablet around to show the live security footage of Phil Coulson lying in hospital bed.

Fury's eye widened and then his face went carefully blank. "Agent Coulson-"

"Is apparently still in the realm of the living," Tony interrupted. He tilted his head, somehow combining a blasé amusement with a smoldering anger. "I'm pretty sure that contradicts your previous commentary, Director."

"There was a need-"

"To lie to us?" Pepper cut him off, her voice smooth and hard as any diamond. Its ire cut through Fury's voice easily. "To continue lying to us months after the fact?"

"Loki-"

"Is imprisoned," Thor rumbled. "He has not been a threat to you for nearly a half-cycle of seasons. How do you justify your continued deception?"

"You don't-"

"Understand?" Steve broke in. "No, I certainly don't. I dislike being manipulated, Director. I _seriously_ dislike being bullied into something, for whatever the reason."

Fury closed his eye and took a deep breath. It was obvious he hated all of the interruptions. It was also obvious he knew he was outgunned. "I don't regret-"

"Oh, that was a bad choice of words," Clint came in softly. Darcy looked at him. His eyes held a burning intensity even as his face went blank. Natasha's face went more remote, now appearing to be nothing more than a mask.

Fury gave them a hard look, but he did not even get a chance to open his mouth before Bruce spoke up. "We'd like to see him now." Fury began to shake his head and a hint of green started to flicker in Bruce's eyes. "That wasn't a request."

A new voice entered the discussion. "Where is he being kept?" asked Maria Hill. They turned to find her staring grimly at her superior office.

"SHIELD infirmary, level 5, room 525," Natasha replied with an arctic chill coating her words. "Requiring level nine clearance for entrance."

Hill tilted her head. "I'll take you."

"Agent Hill-" Fury started, only to cut himself off as every Avenger shot him looks of barely restrained violence. He stood back and watched as his second-in-command led them away.

They entered the room, quietly, cautiously. Every pair of eyes focused on the unconscious inhabitant as though scared he would vanish should they so much as blink. Clint and Natasha moved to the foot of the bed, each laying a hand on his ankle. An unnatural silence filled the air. Darcy's eyes filled with tears. What do you say when faced with the reality of life when you thought it forever lost?

"Did you know?"

Clint's subdued question seemed to hang in the space between the team and Maria Hill. She turned a sharp gaze on him. "No."

He nodded and turned back to his mentor. Darcy slid up beside him, leaving space in case he needed it, but wanting to be close. He reached for her without looking and drew her to his side. She curled into him, resting her ear above his heart. She took comfort from the steady beat. Only a small part of her focused on the conversation going on behind them.

"We can arrange-" Hill started.

"We'll be moving him," Tony decreed quietly. "For all its advanced machinery, this place is a funeral home. This is not where he needs to be." There was a pause, and the near-silent tap of fingers on a touchscreen. "Pepper, arrange this."

Pepper hummed for a moment before speaking. "Yes, I can have this done within forty-eight hours."

"Give them a bonus if they can do it in twenty-four," Tony ordered. "I want him out of here ASAP."

"Somewhere with color at least," Steve commented, looking around. "I always hated these types of rooms."

"We'll have him in the Tower until he's well enough to be without round-the-clock watching," Tony replied. "After that he can come to the mansion."

"If he would like to," Pepper amended.

"Why wouldn't he like to?" Tony demanded. "We're all there."

Darcy bit back a laugh. She turned her eyes up to Clint, but he was still intensely focused on Coulson. She pressed closer. He shook himself minutely and looked down. She gave him a soft smile. "We're going to make this right."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just…" He trailed off.

She wound her arms around his waist and molded herself to him. He buried his face in her hair as his arms came around her shoulders. She could feel the small tremors racing through him, though she doubted anyone by Tasha would see them. Clint had told her about losing his parents, his brother, the mentors he thought he could trust. Coulson had been the one mentor, the one person who never gave up on him. He had been the one handler who treated him as a person, not an asset, not a weapon. Then he had been killed. It had taken out part of Clint's foundation. The gaping wound had just begun to heal. He had just begun to balance his life between Darcy and Tasha with help from the team.

Now here Coulson was, alive, if not well.

Clint's entire world rocked once more.

Neither of them noticed the silence until Steve cleared his throat. "Agent Hill?" He turned towards the woman. "At least two of us will be here at all times until we can arrange for Agent Coulson's move."

She scanned his face, seeing the stubborn set of his chin, and nodded. "I'll inform security." She turned to go, but stopped and looked back at Clint and Tasha. "Barton, Romanoff, I swear I had no idea."

Clint nodded at her and Tasha let her face relax slightly. "We understand."

Hill gave a quick nod and strode out of the room. The team gathered around the bed.

Clint gave a soft snort of amusement. "He'd have loved this."

"What?" Bruce said distractedly as he looked over Coulson's chart.

"Being surrounded by the team," Clint explained. "He worked so hard to get the Initiative pushed through."

Tasha nodded. "He wanted to be there when Steve was due to wake up." Her eyebrow twitched. "He would have been there, but a situation came up."

"You know," Tony remarked, leaning his hip on the edge of the bed, "I can't imagine any situation that would have kept him away."

"Blonsky," she answered. Bruce stiffened, eyes flying to meet hers. She shrugged. "The World Security Council wanted Blonsky for the Initiative. SHIELD disagreed."

"Yeah," Clint shook his head. "Nobody could figure out what the hell they were thinking. Who wanted to deal with that jackass?"

"Hulk was the preferred choice," Tasha noted.

Darcy hid a smile as Bruce's face screwed up in confusion. Even after all their efforts, Bruce still had trouble accepting his place among them. At least he no longer made noises about leaving. If only they could get him to accept that they actually _liked_ him.

Tony's brow furrowed. "So that's what it was." He shrugged when they looked at him. "Coulson's shadow asked me to go be 'consultant' and convince Ross _not_ to loan Blonsky to SHIELD."

Bruce huffed. "Ross would have hated you on sight."

"Oh," Tony grinned smugly. "He certainly did."

Pepper shook her head. "How do we want to divide the watches?"

"Darcy, Tash, and I will take the first one," Clint spoke up first.

Steve nodded. "Agreed." He glanced around the room and at the clock before casting a glance at Tony. "Twenty-four hours?" Tony nodded, so he continued. "That means we'll need four watches, six hours each. Everybody okay with that?" When everyone agreed, his eyes narrowed. "Pepper and Tony can get everything organized-"

"Pepper can organize the transfer and the doctors and all," Tony broke in. "I need to rearrange some things at the Tower so it'll be ready."

"How long?" Steve asked.

"Twelve hours or so."

Steve nodded. "Then Thor and Jane will take the second watch. Bruce and I will take the third, and that will have you and Pepper here for the final watch so you can directly oversee his leaving." He rubbed his chin with one hand. "Clint and Natasha can come back as escorts," he mused. "Thor, would you fly escort?"

"It would be an honor to do so, my friend," Thor agreed.

"Thanks," Steve replied. "Bruce, Darcy, Jane, and I will wait at the Tower."

Bruce held up a copy of Coulson's chart. "Pepper, you better take this so the doctors will have some idea of what they're dealing with. Loki's staff nicked both his heart and a lung."

Clint twitched, and Darcy tightened her arms once more even as Tasha put her hand on his shoulder. Steve caught it. He moved closer to the trio. Clint raised his head to meet Steve's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Steve's steady, commanding presence carried into his voice, and Darcy felt something in Clint relax, soften, as though he had needed to hear just those words as he stood over Coulson's bedside.

"My brother…" Thor's voice trailed off and everyone had to glance away from the open wound in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "Loki was always the most capable of us at the subtle forms of…" He glanced down at Jane. "Powers of the mind?"

"Psychic abilities?" she suggested.

He nodded. "It conveys the idea well enough." He looked back to Clint. "There should be no shame in not being ready for such a battle. Loki is far older than you, and has been trained since birth in such powers. That you held him off at all is a magnificent thing."

"I didn't-" Clint started.

"You did," Tasha broke in resolutely. "I have watched the tapes." All eyes turned towards her as she moved around to stand face-to-face with her partner. "You don't miss."

"What?" he asked, bewildered.

"You don't miss," she repeated. "Ever. And yet, from the time Loki took you until I knocked you out, you had four separate shots at Hill, Fury, and me." She tilted her head. "You missed all four." His eyes flickered before they locked gazes in a private conversation.

Darcy turned to look at the rest of the room. "Again with the freaky telepathy thing," she observed, rolling her eyes.

Jane and Pepper bit back laughter while the tension in the rest of the room lightened. Steve gave her an approving look before glancing at the two agents. "Will you three be okay for now?"

Natasha gave him a slight nod. "We'll be fine."

"Right then," Tony straightened and gave Darcy a direct look as he put his tablet down by the bedside. "If we're going to be getting 'Agent' out of here in twenty-four, we need to get started." He began steering Pepper towards the door, but stopped to look over his shoulder. "Miss Stacked?"

"Yeah?" Darcy peered at him curiously.

"Your fellow jazz buff is available if you need something," he responded, giving her a wink before he disappeared.

The others left with quiet words until only Steve remained. He took one last look at Coulson before turning to them. "Contact us immediately if you need anything." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Or if Director Fury tries anything." He waited for their agreement before leaving.

Clint looked down at Darcy. "Fellow jazz buff?"

"J's wired in," she responded, a mischievous grin spreading over her face.

Clint and Natasha shared a long look before turning back to her. Tasha's lips twitched as she held back a smile. "As a SHIELD agent, I simply want to confirm that you did just inform us Stark's AI is wired into the _tablet_ he left behind, correct?"

"Absolutely," Darcy agreed with a winsome little smile.

"Good," Clint approved. "That's what we thought, but we needed to be sure."

Silence fell over the room. Darcy looked around, once more noting the bare walls, the empty window, and the machines. She rolled her eyes. "This sure as hell won't work." She hauled a chair to Coulson's bedside and grabbed the tablet Tony left behind. Scrolling through the menu, she found one of her favorite books.

"What are you doing?" Tasha asked.

Darcy looked back and up at her. "I'm not going to just stare at him for six hours. It's too quiet in here anyway." She tapped the book open. "I figured I read him a book."

Tasha perched on the edge of the bed as Clint pulled Darcy up from the chair.

"Hey!" she protested, but he only guided her around to the other side of the bed and sat her down there. He went back to her original spot. She stared at him for a long moment.

Tasha cleared her throat. Darcy looked at her. Tasha's eyes moved from Darcy to Clint to the door and back to Darcy. She followed the same path before understanding struck. Clint had moved her into the most protected part of the room. She sighed and cast a look of amused exasperation at him before turning back to her tablet. The others made themselves comfortable.

Darcy began to read. _"In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit."_

Tony and Pepper managed better than expected. They moved Coulson within twenty hours. Fury did try to protest, but between Hill's refusal to back him, Steve's look of supreme disappointment, and the twin expressions of ferocity on Clint and Tasha, he withdrew. Although the tower had its own medical department, which Darcy thought was more a precaution against brilliant but insane scientists than anything else, Coulson's room was located much closer to the labs and the Avengers' private floors. Apparently Tony wanted to keep a close eye on Coulson's recovery, even if he protested the entire idea.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tony exclaimed. "I did it for Red and Featherhead." He shrugged. "I would have put him on one of the private floors, but I don't want random people having access."

Darcy rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Tony hated it when people pointed out his softer side. Pepper hated it as well since it tended to jump start his prankster side. JARVIS was still rooting out the "Stark-glitch". Personally Darcy thought it had been hysterical, but she didn't have to deal with the people complaining when their computers started blaring AC/DC and hamsters danced across their monitors.

Coulson's room showed both Tony and Pepper's personal touch. Darcy could see Pepper's hand in the soothing earth tones of the walls and bedding, while the bright posters and knick-knacks were all Tony. A large poster of the Avengers hung on the wall across from the bed so it would be the first thing he saw whenever he finally woke up. Above his bed, Tony installed an autographed photomontage of Captain America with pictures from both eras. Steve had flushed, embarrassed, but he signed it. Two cushy chairs, a couch, and a table complete with computer rounded out the furnishings.

Tasha planted herself in a chair next to the bed as soon as the move was finalized. Clint stood on the other side. Despite the long day, despite their need for sleep, it was obvious they were not moving for a while. Darcy darted upstairs to her rooms to grab a few necessities and came back down. She set up her pillow and blankets on the couch.

Clint looked over at her. "You don't have to stay, Darce."

"Tasha gets four hours," Darcy said as she finished setting up. She turned to face them, planting her hands on her hips. "You, hotshot, are going to come and take a nap."

"I'm not-" he started.

"Don't care," she broke in. "If nothing else, you need to lie down and relax." He just looked at her. "Come on," she coaxed. "I'll lay down with you, and we can just rest for a little while, okay? It's been a long damn day. In four hours, you can sit with him and Tasha can rest."

Tasha gave her a look. "And are you planning on being _my_ teddy bear as well?"

"If that's what it takes," Darcy replied steadily, her eyes never leaving Tasha's. "If you have a different choice, let me know, and I'll have them here."

Tasha blinked at her, bewilderment flickering across her face, but she stayed silent. Darcy gave her a nod before arching an eyebrow in Clint's direction. "Well, hotshot?"

"Four hours," he repeated.

"That's it," she agreed. "You relax for four hours, and you're free to stand vigil again."

"Okay," he assented, rubbing his faces with his hands. "I'll try." She gestured towards the couch, and he gave her a quick grin. "You first."

She lifted her hands in surrender and kicked off her shoes. She wriggled back into the corner of the couch, and he slid in next to her. He shifted her a bit so he could wrap his arms around her while still staying between her and the rest of the room.

Her lips curved in a tender smile as she nestled into his shoulder. "Overprotective instincts in overdrive?"

"I just…" He trailed off for a moment. "I just need to know you're safe right now."

"Yeah," she murmured. "I get it." She rubbed a hand over his chest. "Try and rest for right now. Tasha's got the watch."

He buried his nose in her hair and kissed the top of her head. "I'll try."

The last thing Darcy heard before she dropped off in a doze was Tasha's voice. "JARVIS, lower the lights."


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note - A little more of a scene than the usual interludes, but I needed this scene to take place, and it couldn't be from Darcy's POV. Most interludes will be like the others, not this one._

**Sixth Interlude**

Thor opened the door to step within quietly. Lady Natasha met him with an aimed gun and a cold gaze. He remained still, letting her accept and become accustomed to his presence. She blinked, lowering the weapon, and her expression thawed.

"Thor," she acknowledged quietly.

He gave her a nod, "Lady Natasha." He lowered his usual booming voice to a mere rumble in deference to the injured warrior. "How is the Son of Coul?"

"Well enough," she noted, frowning at the bed. "The doctors have said he will remain in the coma for a little while longer. His body is weak from the attack _and _the recovery."

He nodded. "I had expected to find our fellow warrior, Hawkeye, with you."

A real, if small smile graced her lips. She nodded to the back of the room and he turned to see his shield-brother looking at him through barely open eyes. Hawkeye nodded to him before letting his eyes fall shut. Thor frowned as he realized Lady Darcy lay with him. He straightened, folding his arms across his chest.

He turned to face Lady Natasha once more and she lifted an eyebrow. "Is this considered acceptable behavior?"

"They are very close," she acknowledged. "It is a good match."

"It would be unacceptable in Asgard unless they were betrothed," he noted.

She looked over at the sleeping pair. "Clint has never gotten close to a woman like he has Darcy."

"Save you?" he pointed out.

"We're different," she replied, shaking her head. "Clint and I…" She trailed off for a moment as she considered him. Something in her eyes shifted, much like a barricade being let down. "I don't even know if I can explain it properly. He saved me, from myself, from my past. He gave me the chance to make my own choices, to figure out my own destiny for the first time in my life." She glanced over at the pair before meeting Thor's eyes once more. "He was supposed to kill me. He didn't. We fought, nearly killed each other, before he managed to get the upper hand. I expected him to kill me. I didn't know he'd already had the chance. He just held me still and offered me another choice." She sighed. "I could never repay him for what he did, but he shrugs it off, saying I don't owe him anything."

Thor walked over to lean on the wall near her. "You are soul-bonded then." She started shaking her head, but he raised a hand. "I do not mean you are mates. Those who are soul-bonded share a connection, one which transcends normal boundaries, regardless of place or time. You were enemies, but should you ask him, I believe he would tell you he recognized something in you, something which caused his warrior's spirit to rest within him."

"He never said what he was feeling," she commented slowly. "He just thought I deserved a choice. SHIELD knew about the Red Room, knew how they treated their operatives, and he offered me a choice, an out."

"An excellent decision," Thor rumbled. His eyes rested on the pair once more. "You share a relationship with him such as I share with the Lady Sif or the Warrior Three. We have had many years to develop and deepen our connection, but it started in much the same way. A single glance may be all that is necessary in order to form such a bond if the souls are properly matched." He fell silent for a moment. "You believe this pairing to be a good match?"

She sighed, a happy note in her tone. "Yes, I do. She's his match in many ways."

"How so?" he inquired. She gave him a look and he nodded at the pair. "Lady Darcy is quite significant to milady Jane, much like a younger sister, both beloved and irritating at the same time." His thoughts went dark for a moment as he considered his own younger sibling before he shook it off. "She has proven herself to be a valuable friend and ally as well."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stark mentioned something about her being friendly with someone named 'Heimdall'?"

"The first guardian of the realm of Asgard," Thor acknowledged.

"How are they friends?" she asked. "He wasn't mentioned in the New Mexico reports."

"He would not have been," he replied. "He was not among those who visited this realm during my time in the land you call New Mexico." He turned a considering look upon her. "If the Lady Darcy has not spoken of this, it would be inconsiderate for me to do so."

Lady Natasha frowned. "Clint knows," she admitted reluctantly. "She told him at least."

"Perhaps she has reason to keep such secrets," Thor remarked. "It would be best to allow her to share them at her own pace rather than force the confidence."

"Probably," she agreed slowly. She waved a hand in acquiescence. "I shall attempt to head the others off. They've been sidetracked right now by Coulson."

"To return us to the previous question, you believe they are well-matched?"

She met his eyes for a long moment, but seemed to relax at something she found in his gaze. "He's a protector while she's a caretaker. She's so busy trying to take care of everyone else she doesn't always take care of herself, so he'll do it for her. Watch them for a while; they share an interesting dance. It's cute, really." Her lips twitched in amusement.

Thor nodded, momentarily satisfied. "I will talk to shield-brother Hawkeye at another time about this." He settled himself comfortably against the wall. "If you will permit, I shall share your watch until such time as I am needed elsewhere or another of our brothers may join you."

She gave a regal nod and settled back into place.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note – Read-thru and proofread by indynerdgirl…but all errors are mine!_

**Hints and Foreshadowing**

Darcy opened her eyes to find herself within a dome of gold facing Asgard's main guardian. "Well," she said with a bright smile, "this is different."

"Lady Darcy," Heimdall stepped forward with an amused and affectionate humor to give her a stately nod. "Welcome to my observatory."

"Nice place," she replied. She looked around the golden walls with their stylized designs. Her eyes narrowed. "Hey, what's this?" She walked forward, touching one portion of the picture. It reminded her of New York. "Is this…?"

"Indeed," he acknowledged. "It is representative of the city you call 'New York'. That entire panel is dedicated to your world and those Thor considers allied to the realm of Asgard."

She blinked and then started examining the panel. Laughter bubbled out of her throat as she started picking out the various designs. "You totally stole these ideas from Steve!"

"We saw no reason to dispute the designations given by the leader of the Midgardian heroes. Surely he would know better than we how they might be pictured," Heimdall replied calmly. "Our time was better spent in the creation of the panel itself."

"Sure," she grinned. "Whatever you say." She glanced back up at him. "So, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I usually start out in the garden and then come to the outer edge of the bridge so we can talk and look at the stars. What's up?"

"Lady Frigga granted my request to speak with you first," he replied, stepping towards the outer door. "If you would please accompany me for a moment? I believe it is time for you to see something new."

"Okay," she shrugged. Darcy followed him out to the Rainbow bridge. She had seen it many times before, but always the outward edge, the end that waited to be connected to some other world. He never led her this way before.

He glanced back over his shoulder. "Come, Lady Darcy, and see."

She stepped up beside him. Her eyes went wide in awe. "Oh, wow," she breathed softly. The realm of Asgard lay before her in all its golden glory. She had never seen it like this before. Usually she closed her eyes in the garden, felt a rush of air, and opened them on the bridge. Glimpses were all she had managed before, and while they hinted at wonders, they could not have prepared her for the grandeur now spread before her eyes.

Sunlight glinted from every building, flashing back in shades of gold, silver, copper, bronze…she could not name all of the colors she could see. Bright splashes of color moved with the breeze, giving a hint of large banners. Sharp edges and rounded surfaces blended into fabulous designs to feast the eyes while the mind staggered as it tried to take in the sheer immensity of everything. Statues as tall as, if not taller than, the Statue of Liberty stood proud; many of them scattered throughout various parts of the city. Avenues as wide as the Hudson River teemed with people moving to and fro. Above everything towered a gleaming golden…pyramid was the closest Darcy could come to an adequate description. It took her breath away, beautiful and completely alien.

And yet…

And yet something within her…clicked. She _recognized_ it in some way. This city pulled at her in a way she could not explain. Darcy trembled. It felt like she stood upon a precipice that could change her life yet again. Whispers teased her mind as a light grew within her, coming closer and closer.

"Lady Darcy?"

Heimdall's voice shook her out of her reverie. Her eyes shot to meet his understanding ones. She blinked, still trying to find her center. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let it go for the moment, Lady Darcy. Let it rest in your mind until you are truly ready for it to awaken."

"These brief hints occasionally suck," she replied, giving herself a shake. "Do I close my eyes now?"

"In a moment," he acknowledged quietly. His solemn gaze never faltered. "We do not give you these hints to frustrate you."

"I know," she sighed. "Lady Frigga told me it was to help me take in everything because too much at once would frazzle my brain."

He chuckled, gold eyes flashing appreciatively. "Your Midgardian speech is always amusing."

"Yeah, that's what Clint tells me," she gave him a smile, small, but real. "I get it. I get why everything has to be so piecemeal, I really do." She huffed out a breath. "It just gets a bit aggravating. I'm good though." She wrinkled her nose. "I think."

"Ah, Lady, you have much to learn." His deep chuckle rumbled out again. "Now, take one last look and close your eyes. I will send you to the garden."

"Tell Sif hello for me," she told him before she turned back to look once more at the vision laid out before her. Tears gathered within her eyes as she tried to imprint everything to memory. She did not know, could not know what it meant to her, but every beat of her heart told her this place held a piece of her she had never known was missing. She closed her eyes before the feelings could overwhelm her once more.

She felt the brief rush of air and then caught a floral scent winding around her. She opened her eyes. The mighty Yggsdrasil stood before her and she did not stop to think about her reaction. She walked up to the trunk and rested against it...her. Suddenly Darcy could feel it, sense it – the great tree exuded a maternal concern, letting it flow over her. Darcy let out a long, slow breath. "Do I even want to know what has happened to me?"

A feeling of amusement crept over her. She stepped back, looking up with a crooked grin. "Everybody's laughing at me today. A girl could get a complex." One of the lights flared slightly and her eyes focused on it. "Huh," she huffed. "You're brighter than before." She stared at the light, letting her mind drift as she had learned over her many visits. The sphere burned deep gold with flecks of blue. Once in a while a clear red would flicker over the surface like…She blinked and began giggling. "It's lightning." A blanket seemed to settle around her shoulders as she contemplated the light, protecting and warming her. "Thor!"

Now she felt a sense of pride, like a child might receive from a loving parent. Her heart lifted. "Oh!" Her laughter spilled over, bright and sparkling as morning dew. "I can hear you!" Now the pride flared up. She reached out to touch the trunk once more and a deep affection mingled with the pride. Tears pricked her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.

A breeze drifted through the branches and their movements drew her eyes upwards once more. Most of her lights grew stronger each time she visited. One of them remained low and steady while three still held only the dimmest of lights. The other eight burned brightly though, their auras often blending into each other. She glanced around, but there was no sign of Lady Frigga, so she stepped back and lay down on the ground to meditate on her twelve points of light.

She looked at Clint's light first as it glowed bright gold with a deep purple thread. A soft smile graced her lips as she took in its clear surface and bright colors. It reached out to her with feelings of safety and passion underlined by a deep strength. Her eyes moved over to Jane's shimmering sphere of bright silver tinged with pink. The effervescent, bubbly feeling spilled over and she giggled. Thor's light seemed particularly close to Jane's appropriately enough. She could feel the warmth and protection of his light wrap around her once more.

Her eyes sparkled in the light. "I feel giddy."

Yggsdrasil responded with a parentally amused patience. Darcy laughed again before she felt the slight nudge. "Okay, next light," she agreed.

She looked at the light closest to Clint's. The main color glowed deep yellow with purple and red flecks glittering throughout...actually, now that she thought about it, it looked like it was trying to match Clint's gold. The two auras remained linked no matter how each light flared separately. The gold almost seemed to bleed into the yellow, slowly staining it. She was pretty sure she already knew who this was as well, but she tried to wait, letting the emotions surround her. Darcy felt a fierce affection tempered by a deep remorse all glazed over with a grim determination. A tear seeped out of the corner of her eye.

"Tasha," she said quietly.

Sorrow flowed from Yggsdrasil, but it was a sorrow tinged with hope.

"She's healing, isn't she?" Darcy asked.

"Yes."

Darcy sat up abruptly, turning her head so quickly her neck cracked. "Ow!" She rubbed her neck as she looked up to meet Lady Frigga's calm gaze. She started to scramble up, but was waved back down. Lady Frigga stepped forward and sank gracefully to the ground beside her.

"You have learned much in so short a time," Lady Frigga noted quietly. "It is rare for such a young initiate to hear her so soon."

"It…it just happened," Darcy stammered out.

"Yes," Lady Frigga smiled. "When you are ready, you hear her. It is the space of time from being chosen to being ready which seems to last so long." She looked up to the great branches spreading over them. "Some initiations have lasted centuries before the chosen could hear her voice."

"Oh," Darcy murmured weakly. She could not fathom _centuries_ of waiting.

"Do not fear, child," Lady Frigga soothed. "Some of those chosen dedicated their lives to service despite their natures pulling them in a different direction. They must learn to quiet themselves before they can hear the voice of the Great Tree speaking to their hearts." She reached up and tucked a lock of hair back behind Darcy's ear. "Your nature lends itself to service. You want to help people, so your heart already aligns with hers. Your struggle will be quite different."

Darcy drew her legs up until she sat cross-legged. "How so?"

"Those who have to quiet themselves to hear her learn the discipline necessary to follow her path early," Lady Frigga explained. "Her path is one of discernment. Not only to _know_ the truth, but when and how to _act_ upon it. It is easy to learn her revelations and react to them, but every action sets off unexpected reactions. In some cases the chain of events you start will lead to something far more dire than the original event you sought to prevent."

"I'm not really seeing events," Darcy pointed out.

"Not yet," Lady Frigga agreed. "You can hear her now, and your teaching will progress much more quickly. There are few of us now who can speak with her so clearly."

Darcy frowned. "What happened to the others?"

"It has been many years since Asgard has been to war," Lady Frigga began. "It has been almost two millennia on Midgard." Darcy blinked, stunned by the sheer passage of time. Lady Frigga simply smiled. "Yes, a long time indeed. We involved ourselves on Midgard only to prevent powerful, otherworldly beings from affecting your people. In some ways we were successful; in others we were not. Despite our knowledge and our power, we are not the gods the people of Midgard made us out to be. We have the ability, should we choose, to remain immortal, but we are not invulnerable. Many of our number were killed in our various wars, including many of those of who would have been part of our company, perhaps even mentors for you on your journey." She sighed, sorrow etched in her face. Darcy remained silent, letting her remember in peace. Several moments passed in silence before Lady Frigga spoke once more. "In the years since, many have faltered and fallen away, losing sight of the teachings Yggsdrasil has for us. We are not infallible. They lost any ability to hear her."

"What happened to them?" Darcy asked. She found it hard to believe anyone could turn away from the wonder of the Great Tree. The sense of loss and anguish pooling within the small clearing made it clear Yggsdrasil felt every loss keenly, whether by choice or by death.

"Their desire to serve withered and faded," Lady Frigga sighed. "They grew tired, unsure in the long years. In a realm such as Asgard there has been little need of our gifts."

Darcy bit her lip. "How many are left?"

"Of all who can hear her, only a mere handful remain. Of our company, of those chosen by her to serve…" Lady Frigga's voice trailed off. She bent her head, closing her eyes in pain. "I have been alone many years. She and I have waited, wondering if any of the promised ones would come." She lifted her head to smile at Darcy. "You are the first to be chosen and to accept in all this time."

"Oh." Shock rippled through her and she took refuge in humor. "No pressure there."

"Be unafraid, young one," Lady Frigga assured her. "There is no pressure, no hurry."

Darcy looked up at the branches rather than display her insecurity. She did not know about Lady Frigga, but she knew her life had a pretty finite timeframe, especially in comparison. Why would Yggsdrasil chose her?

A sudden outpouring of warmth wrapped her in a cocoon of reassurance. She had to smile.

"When I entered the garden, you looked upon one light in particular," Lady Frigga noted in a delicate change of subject.

"Tasha's," Darcy replied, her eyes tracking immediately to the yellow light. "It's almost like Clint is healing her."

Lady Frigga focused on the light for a moment. "Hmm, I shall find it most intriguing to meet these warriors one day," she mused. "I do not see faces so much as spirits, and I have an image in my mind which is quite likely incorrect. It shall be interesting to see how close I have come to their true faces." She shook her head. "It is of no matter at this moment. I see her in the form of a snowy owl, one who suffered a vile enslavement for much of her life." Darcy nodded and she continued. "The one you call Clint – he is a red-tailed hawk in my sight – he was the first to give her a choice in her own life, the one who has fought to protect her choices. He is healing her in his own way; he is teaching her freedom as his own was so sorely won and recently tested."

Darcy blinked up at the lights in wonder. Now that it had been pointed out, she could almost see the stylized designs of the owl and the hawk. Other forms misted around the various lights and she concentrated, trying to remember the pictures to think on later. Everything began to grow hazy even as she fixed them in her mind.

Yggsdrasil bid her farewell even as Lady Frigga rose. "You must awaken now, my young raven. We will speak again soon."

Her lights gathered, spun, and rushed past her like a river of color and she barely made out a new voice, a male voice. _"And how does the young Kari?"_

She snapped awake. Her quick intake of breath brought Clint to his feet, eyes scanning the room. Darcy slumped back. "I hate falling!" Several chuckles drew her attention to the room. Clint sat down beside her, but she realized Tasha and Thor were present as well. "Hey, how long did we sleep?"

"Around five hours or so," Tasha replied.

"I didn't think I was that worn out," Darcy admitted. She folded herself into a ball before standing up to stretch to her fullest. "I must have really needed a nap."

"Me, too," Clint grinned. "I saw Thor come in and then went out until just a few minutes ago."

She smiled and leaned down to plant a kiss on his temple. "Told you, Hotshot."

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled half-heartedly. "You're a genius."

Darcy walked over to the bedside. She sighed as she looked down at Coulson. "He still sleeping comfortably?"

"The warrior rests easily, Lady Darcy," Thor replied, his voice a comforting rumble.

"You can just call me Darcy, you know," she told him.

He gave a short bow. "Thank you, Darcy." A humorous glint entered his gaze. "My mother would have despaired of my manners had I dared use such an informal address without your permission."

"Lady Frigga's not _that_ much of a stickler." She poked him in the side. Tasha straightened and Darcy gave a small grimace. "Ah, oops?" She held up both hands with a flustered expression.

Tasha raised a brow. "Stark mentioned a 'Heimdall'?"

Darcy smothered a giggle. "Suddenly I'm glad Tony's been distracted!" Her face fell as she realized what had caused the distraction. "Oh, God, I'm-"

"No, baby," Clint interrupted her. He came up and took her shoulders in his hands to turn her towards him. One of his hands slid up to her chin and pulled her gaze up to his. "It's been a crazy few days. You don't get to blame yourself for an off-hand remark."

"Yes, but-"

"No," he said forcefully, both hands framing her face. "Maybe Phil is what's had Tony distracted. Look at it from the other side – at least now we know he's alive. Tony wouldn't be distracted if JARVIS hadn't found him _alive_. That's a good thing from where I'm standing."

"I agree," Tasha put in quietly.

Darcy gave a shaky smile and moved forward to lean against Clint's chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She listened to the steady beat of the heart beneath her ear and almost missed the sudden silence of the room. A quick glance revealed Tasha repressing a smile as she watched the two men trade odd looks.

"Okay, what's going on?" Darcy demanded, leaning back to better see both of them.

Thor folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Do not fret, _little sister_. The warrior and I shall settle the issue."

She stared at him before turning to Clint. He shook his head. "It's just something Thor and I need to work out."

Now her eyes began to narrow. Tasha broke in before she could speak. "Let the boys play, _mladshaya sestra_. It is my turn to rest and you promised me a 'teddy bear'?"

"Sure," Darcy agreed after giving both men a dark look. "Got someone particular in mind?"

Tasha gave a light laugh and linked her arm through Darcy's. "For the moment I will be happy with some Chopin and we can discuss it."

"Isn't it breaking some kind of cultural taboo for a Russian to drink Polish vodka?" Darcy asked as they left the room. She cast one final look over her shoulder to catch a staring contest beginning between the men.

"Probably," Tasha agreed, pulling her along. "We shall share some then and I shall claim I was simply being polite."

Darcy giggled at her friend's silliness. "You do know you're not distracting me from them, right?"

"That would probably be impossible," Tasha agreed. "However they need to have this discussion and the sooner the better."

"What discussion?"

Tasha strolled into the media room and over to the bar. "Thor is stepping in as your elder brother to ascertain Clint's intentions."

"What!" Darcy started to turn around.

"Darcy."

Tasha's quiet voice pulled her to a stop. "Let them talk."

She let out a huge sigh. "Oh, alright," she grumbled. "I don't know what Thor's thinking though. Do you know I had to keep _Tony_ from playing 'Dad'?" Darcy shivered. "I'm not sure what's worse: the fact that Tony of all people wanted to have 'The Talk' with Clint or what he might actually say!"

"I'm sure JARVIS would record it for you," Tasha noted.

Darcy groaned as she hopped up on a stool. "That is not the point I'm making here, Tash."

"I know." Tasha sipped her vodka as she made up a martini. "Here, try this."

"I don't-"

"It's a vodka martini," Tasha assured her, "not gin. I think you will like this one."

Darcy tasted it. "This is fantastic!" She took a deeper drink. "What is it?"

"It has a blend of pear and pomegranate vodka with a little Sprite."

"I like this one," Darcy agreed. "This one can stay."

"Save that blend please, JARVIS," Tasha smiled.

"Of course, Agent Romanoff," JARVIS answered immediately.

The two women sat quietly together, enjoying the drinks, the company, and the moment. Finally Tasha stretched and admitted. "I am more tired than I thought."

"I know, go figure," Darcy smiled. "So now go get some rest."

Tasha finished her vodka. "I'm going."

"Do you need a teddy bear?"

"No, little sister," Tasha laughed. "I shall be fine. Go rescue Clint, but be prepared for questions tomorrow." Darcy frowned and Tasha lifted an eyebrow. "Heimdall? Lady Frigga?"

"Ah," Darcy blushed. "Right."

Tasha kissed her cheek. "Tomorrow."

Darcy shook her head as she watched her red-headed friend stroll out of the room. "How is this my life again?"

"Miss Lewis?" JARVIS asked delicately.

"Sorry, J," Darcy said as she hopped off the stool and headed for the door. "Rhetorical question."

"Yes, Miss Lewis, I gathered," replied the prim voice. "However, Agent Barton is about to walk into the room. I believe he is grumbling about 'overprotective male busibodies'?"

A smile stretched across her face as she looked up to see Clint's disgruntled expression. He frowned at her, but his eyes glowed with an exasperated affection. "Thor is damn intimidating when he wants to be."

"Let me think – god of thunder, terrifying? You think?" She laughed, long and hard, as he stood there waiting.

"You about done?" he asked as she began to pull herself back together.

"I think…I think so," she spluttered around giggles.

"Good," he said as he moved towards her. "Because I have plans."

She backed up slowly. "Plans?"

"Yep," he replied, matching her step for step. She tried to fake to the left before darting to the right. He outmaneuvered her and his grin turned wicked. He slowed his movements, turning each step into a stalking motion. "Where are you going, baby?"

Her eyes sparkled even as a slow warm heat curled through her. "I thought I might check in on Jane."

"Doc's fine," he remarked absently as he cut off another attempt to get past him.

"Are you-" Her voice cut off as she suddenly found herself backed into the bar.

"Oh, yeah," he answered, "I'm sure." He put his hands on the bar, his arms bracketing her, trapping her. "I just spent twenty minutes listening to a very intimidating, practically invulnerable alien tell me exactly what kind of pain he would put me through if I didn't take care of you."

She tilted her head up. "Thor's a sweetheart."

"Thor is a lot of things," Clint said dryly. "And he may be a big, stuffed full of fluff person for you, but on this side of the equation? He's intimidating as hell."

"Poor baby," she mocked gently. "Do I have to protect you from the big, bad Asgardian?"

A soft growl reverberated between them. His eyes turned intense as he leaned down and captured her lips. She stretched up into the kiss, increasing the pressure. Her eyes fell closed as his arms banded around her and the kiss burned hotter. She ran her hands over his shoulders before clutching them as his tongue slipped through her lips, delving deeply into her mouth. One of his hands moved up to tangle in her hair.

She moaned as he pulled his mouth away from hers, but he gave her bottom lip a sharp nip before soothing it with a quick kiss. He pulled her head back to give him access as he trailed a line of kisses and tiny bites down her jawline to her pulse point. His mouth settled there to tease and taunt her with lips and tongue before he finally bit down. Her body trembled, only his strength keeping her fully upright.

He followed the same line back up to her mouth and dove back in for another deep, breathtaking kiss. She blinked up at him, eyes hazy, as he pulled back. "Time to find a little more privacy."

Clint stepped back, letting her go, but she stumbled on unsteady legs. His smile managed to blend passionate intent with cocky self-satisfaction as he stepped forward and swept her up into his arms. "Just hang on. I'll get you there."

Darcy giggled. "Oh, I'll just bet you will."

"Be careful, baby," he warned as his voice turned husky. "It's not a good idea to go poking the bear."

"Who wants a bear?" she answered, tracing her lips along his jaw and flicking her tongue across his earlobe. He shuddered. "They're nice enough, but so earth-bound." She leaned in and nuzzled behind his ear. "I'd rather fly."

He chuckled as he stole a quick kiss. "Then let's go flying."


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Yep, still breathing._

**Seventh Interlude**

Director Nick Fury sat at his desk and ruminated over the newest report on Coulson's health. The man remained in his coma, carefully watched and guarded by the Avengers and their support staff. His physical condition continued to improve dramatically however, astonishing the doctors handling his case. Fury could have told them the man had a tendency to overcome people's estimations on a regular basis, but his mind had been focused on a different issue.

He had made an extremely bad miscalculation.

His agent's 'death' had given the team the necessary push to move beyond their doubts and come together to face Loki and the Chitauri, but now it had backfired. The Avengers and their people distrusted him. Even his agents only spoke with him when absolutely necessary. Rogers and Thor maintained disappointed airs, Stark gave him a double dose of sarcastic wit, Potts treated him with an icy formality, and Banner, Foster, and Lewis avoided him altogether.

His face still held a phantom pain from the slap Miss Lewis had landed.

Her anger had been unexpected. He knew of her relationships with Barton and Romanoff of course, but he had not realized how attached she was to Coulson. As soon as they moved Coulson to the Tower, he had reread all of the reports involving Coulson and Lewis. The early reports from Barton focused on a noticeable level of respect shown by the agent in regards to the girl, although later reports became less open. Fury gleaned the general start date of Barton's relationship with her to that point. Romanoff gave high marks to the girl from the start, but she would back almost any play by Barton anyway. The reports from the other agents in the field tended to be less circumspect. Upon rereading, he came to a startling conclusion.

Coulson had been deflecting attention from the girl.

Despite his notation of Lewis' potential, Coulson had downplayed several key aspects of her abilities – in particular her potential as a handler. Coulson's loyalty to SHIELD notwithstanding, he obviously wanted to keep Miss Lewis independent of the agency. The question was – why? Why would Coulson seek to prevent SHIELD from obtaining such an asset?

The memory of the slap gave Fury his answer – her loyalty was to people, not organizations.

Although Miss Lewis was gifted, highly gifted, at managing touchy, fragile, and frenetic egos, she could care less about an organization and its goals, however lofty. She would not be able to put aside the needs of the one to focus on the many. He could hear her arguments already. She would quote Hollywood, but the point would be the same – "Without the one, there is no many."

Darcy Lewis was not SHIELD material.

She was also outside of his reach. Stark and Potts made it quite clear by placing her on Stark's payroll while Thor gave quite the speech at a recent clearly claiming the girl as family and under his personal protection. Any attempt to send her home or convince her to leave would lead to even more dissention by two of his…SHIELD's best agents as well as the remainder of the Avengers and their group. Still, her presence gave a balance to the team – as someone they could all trust even while they still had issues with each other. It would be intriguing to watch how and if things shifted once Coulson woke up once more and both 'handlers' were active.

Would they remain centered on Miss Lewis or would they reform around Coulson as the original plan called for?


End file.
